The Amulet of Aphrodite
by killerninja123
Summary: David hates his life: He has a father that is a mechanic, a crossdressing mother, and two annoying siblings. His girlfriend broke up with him for no reason and now he and his family got attack by monsters. He has to go on a quest to get Aphrodite's amulet
1. Chapter 1

**Killerninja123: I've decide to put this chapter early, while I'm writing the Stolen Chariot. This is the sequeal. Here's the first chapter of the Amulet of Aphrodite! Hope you like it! Here's the summary**

**Summary: David hates his life: He has a mechanic father, a crossdressing mother, and two annoying little siblings. His girlfriend broke up with him for no reason and now he and his family got attack by monsters. Now he has to go on a quest to get his grandmother's amulet back before there is more chaos for him to handle.**

* * *

><p>Fourteen years later. . .<p>

David POV

Another day at boring school. I seriously hate myself. I sat in the library by myself reading some books. I wasn't alone. My cousin, Thalia is with me. Thalia has electric blue eyes and chocolate brown hair. Were really close. Were the same age, but different months. My aunt, who is Thalia's mom and my mom are half sisters, so that makes us half cousins, I think. She has one brother, named Tristan in her family, while I have two annoying siblings. I was depressed. I don't know what I did wrong! I groaned as I read a random book. Why does life loves to torture me? I thought

"Come on, Dave, it's not that bad." Thalia assured me. "So Bianca broke up with you. There's plenty of eagles in the sky."

"You mean, plenty of fish in the sea?" I asked as I raise an eyebrow

"Whatever." Thalia said

"I don't see what I did wrong!" I said. "I'm loyal to her, I tell her the truth all the time, I'm patcient, kind, and Thalia I even took her on a date and payed the meal for her! We've been dating for two months and now she broke up with me! What did I do wrong?"

Thalia sigh. "Look, David, there's nothing wrong with you. Bianca might have a reason to break up with you."

"I'm not even over her." I mumbled. "I'm just a little too not over her."

"You'll might figure out one day," Thalia siad patting my head. "But for now let's just focus on our studies. We're in high school! Grow up!"

The bell rang. I sigh. I hate going to my classes. At least I have someone that I know is in that class. Thalia and I went to our classes. We have the same classes together. We went upstairs and went to the right. I open the door. There we were in a classroom that as a lot of myths on the walls. It was out Mythology class. The last class of the day! Thalia and I share the same seat with each other. We sat down and I turn my head a little. There I saw my ex-girlfriend, Bianca. She has dark brown eyes, albino skin, and light brown lushes hair that looks like chocolate. I have to pinch myself to look away. I hate it that she has to break up with me. Is there someone else? I thought. Whatever it is I will find out! Our teacher came in. He was a wheelchair guy. He also has an assitent that was in crutches. I sigh. There's going to be another boring day in this class as always.

"Good evening, class." Our teacher said. "Today we'll be studying about demigods."

Then everyone started murmering. Whatever. It's just a mythology class. There's nothing speacial about a demigod. There just the sons or daughters of a god or goddess and they have to go on these stupid quest that the gods can't do. My parents know about this and they kept on talking about it everyday. It's like they want me to have every information in my brain. I'm not that smart! I only have two A's, two B's, one D, and one F. Our teacher, Mr. Burnner was writing down the names of demigods in the myths. I sigh in bordom. I hate this class. There's nothing improtant about Greek myths. There just stupid stories that make people borad.

"Now tell me, what speacial abilites do demigods have?" Mr. Burnner asked. "Mr. Valdez?"

I look up at the boring teacher. Why can't he do anything cool? I thought. I already know the answer, it's just I chose not to say the right answer. My parents kept telling me about demigods, well mostly my mother, my dad just sits there and works in fire.

"Demigods have speacial abilites from their godly parent, but they still are mortal." I answered in bordom.

Mr. Burnner nodded. "What about a demigod that is a decendant of a goddess Hecate? What kind of powers that they'll have?"

"Magical powers?" I guessed

Mr. Burnner sigh. "Not quiet, but simliar. You see, Mr. Valdez. When someone that is a decendant of a demigod. That decendant gets the rarest power from that demigod that he or she is decendant from."

"I remember a student of Mr. Burnner has telepathy and telekiniesses." the assistent joked. "and she is the decendant of Hecate."

Everyone chuckled a little. I rolled my eyes. Mr. Underwood and his super lame jokes. I don't see why he's a teacher. He can't even walk! Mr. Burnner kept talking abou demigods like Perseus, Hercules, Theseus, Aeneus, and the others. Then he started to talk about the gods having a lot of affiars with mortals. I wan't even paying attention. This is the only class that I got an F on. I don't see why my mom and dad want me to take this kind of class. It's boring. It's like as if they already lived in that time period of the gods and all.

Then finally bell rang.

I sigh in happiness. I'm finally out of that classroom!

"Mr. Valdez, can I talk to you for a moment?" Mr. Burnner asked

I groaned silently. I seriously hate this teacher! I walk up to him. I growled silenty.

"I want to see improvment from you, Mr. Valdez." Mr. Burnner said. "Your failing this class. You need to know about the Greek myths. There very imprtant."

"Yes, sir." I said dully

"Good, now off you go."

I was about to go to the door. I touch the door knob, but Mr. Burnner stoped me.

"Mr. Valdez." Mr. Burnner called

"Yes?" I asked

"Be careful." He said. "There's a lot of dangerous creatures out in the world."

I frown at him. What the heck is he talking about? I nodded and then I went out of the door. Thalia was waiting for me. I told her what happen with my talk with Mr. Burnner. As we got out of the school, I saw Bianca. She was talking with her parents. Her dad has dark black hair, dark brown eyes, and pale albino skin. Her mother has blue eyes, fair skin, and light brown hair. Thalia and I pass them and went over to the middle school. I don't see why can't my parents pick up my siblings. I know that there busy, but that that busy.

As we got to the middle school. I saw a thirteen year old boy with red hair, bright green eyes, and pointy ears. His hair was almost to his shoudlers. I shook my head. Why can't I have a normal brother? I thought. Why does he have to put his hair like a girl and then cuts it when it passes his shoulders? You see my brother, Nathan is a crossdresser like our mom. Nathan does wore guy clothes it's just that his hair grows long and then he cuts it. He sometimes wear girl clothes whenever what mood he's in. His hair is also curly like our dad's, but he can make his hair flat too. It's his sence of style. He has both of my parents personality. He likes to work with our dad and with our mom. Like Nathan, I only have our dad's pointy ears. I also have my dad's black curly hair and black eyes.

Nathan also has a tiny bit British accent from our Mom. He spends time with out great grandpa years ago. After that he picked up the accent. It was gone now, but he just saw some British slangs and some words that are said differenlty. He says Mom to Mum a lot, grandmom to grandmum, friend to mate, and anything else that has to do witha tiny bit British. Also when he gets angery, he gets venumous and you can actually hear his accent. My sister and I have a tiny bit of the accent. We got out tiny accent from our Mom. She too has a tiny accent and can get very venumous like Nathan when she gets angery.

"Hey, Dave!" Nathan shouted

Nathan run up to me. He gave Thalia a hug and I gave him a high five.

"Hey, Nate." I said. "Come on, we have to pick up Rose."

"Okay!" Nathan said happily

We started walking to the elementary school. My youngest and only sister is in sixth grade and going to middle school soon. She's a lot like out dad. She loves to say a lot of corny jokes that are not funny. Sometimes that are and sometime there not. Thirty minutes later we got to the middle school. In the front of the school we saw a girl, with curly red hair and black eyes.

"Nathan! David!" Rose shouted

She ran to us. I gave her a hug, Thalia gave her a hug, and Nathan gave her a hug. I sigh. that's all the Valdezs. We started wlaking to our home. A few minutes we got to our house. It's a medium house in the quiet niegborhood in New York. I got out the house key and unlock the door. We went inside.

"Mom!" I called. "Were home! Thalia is here!"

"That's good sweety, were in the kitchen!" Mom called back.

I sigh. We went into the kitchen. There we saw a woman with red hair and birght green eyes. Her hair looks like a guy in the front and a girl on the back. She was wearing all mens clothing. With her was a man with black curly hair and pointy ears. He has a goofy grin on his face as if he had done something wrong. He was wearing an army jacket and a toolbelt as always. On the floor was two dogs. A dog with black fur and birght green eyes, a dog with blonde fur and black eyes, and two colorful birds that are perching on the black dog's shoulder.

"Hi Mom, Dad!" Rose said

"Hi Mom, Dad." I said in a glum voice

"Hi Mum, Dad." Nathan said

"Hi, Aunt Lily, Uncle Leo." Thalia said

"Hello dears." Mom said. "Thalia, your parents just stop by. Your going to stay with us for a couple of days. There are some problems in their work."

Thalia's face turn serious. Thalia nodded. I looked at Mom and Thalia as if it was a tennis match. It's like they were saying like it's codes or something.

"How's school, kiddo?" Dad asked

"Fun." Rose, Nathan, and Thalia replied

"Boring." I replied

"How so?" Mom asked

"We were learning about demigods." I answered. "Mr. Burnner was asking me questions like 'what speacial abilites do demigods have?' and 'What about a demigod that is a decendant of a goddess Hecate? What kind of powers that they'll have?'"

"Those are not so bad of questions." Dad said

"Easy for you to say." I said. "I don't get why I need to learn this! I don't get why Nathan, Rose, and I have to learn everything about Greek myths!"

Mom sigh. She put a hand on my shoulder. "It'll make sence. I promise you."

Then there was a loud sound. Mom, Dad, and Thalia turn pale. Our dogs and birds got up as if this was a fire drill. The backyard door burst out open and went flying pass us. There in front of us was a lion with a scorpian tail and a human face. Dad reached for his toolbelt. I thought he was crazy, but then he pulled out a three pound hammer. My mouth drop. Even Nathan's and Rose's. How can a hammer fit in that toolbelt? I thought. To my surprsied Dad's hands burst on fire. The Mom reached in her pocket and got out a green emerald dagger.

"Mum, what's going?" Nathan asked looking at the monster

He was shaking. Rose was shaking, even I was shaking! Our dogs started to growled and our small two colorful birds turn into a very large red colorful bird. I look at my cousin. I thought that she'll freak out, but she didn't. She slap her bracelet and there was a picture of a goron's head. I thought I wa going to stare in fright forever, but I didn't. then out from her sleeve she got out a sword. A bronze and gold sword.

"Mom, Dad, Thalia go take, David, Rose, and Nathan." Mom said. "Leo and I will handle this."

What the heck is she talking about? I thought. Our dogs nodded. Did she just called our dogs, mom and dad? If she did then I must be going crazy!

"Mom, what the hell is going on?" I shouted

"Go with, Thalia, David!" Mom shouted. "Thalia will explain to you all the way to camp! Listen to her as she says when you guys are going there. Do not stop! Don't worry! Your father and I got this! We've been trained for this kind of attack!"

"She's right." Dad said. "Now go!"

The lion scorpian leap at Rose, Nathan, and I. I thought I was going to be a goner, but then the lion was pushed back by a some kind of force field. I look around and saw that it was my Mom's doing. How can she do that?

"Mom?" Rose questioned

"We don't have time!" Thalia shouted. "They can handle this!"

Thalia took Rose's hand. Our dogs grab us by our shirts and we started running. I couldn't help it, but to look back. My eyes widen. There I saw my Dad was throwing flames at the scorpain lion, while my Mom was using some sort of telekiniesses at the lion. I shook my head a few times. I must be going crazy! I thought. It's just like Mr. Burnner's stories. What's going on?

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>David POV<p>

"Thalia what's going on?" I shouted

"Just shut up!" Thalia replied. "I'll explain when we get there!"

We ran down three blocks and saw her house. Then we heard a crash. The door open and there was a boy. He saw us and ran to us. The boy has copper blond hair and color changing eyes to green, blue, and brown. He was holding a sword that look roman. The boy was about the same age as my sister.

"Tristan, what happen?" Thalia asked

"Monsters." Tristan croaked. "They came and I fought them, we need to hurry. I already contact Chiron, he's expecting them."

"Did you talk to Mom and Dad?"

"No, I didn't have time."

Thalia sigh. "Alright, come on, we might need your help."

We started running again. I had to carry Rose on my back. She was warned out from running. I don't know how long we were running and speed walking, but it was really long. While we were walking we saw a pine tree. Thalia and Tristan smiled.

"This way," Thalia said. "Now you guys can answer questions."

"What is going on?" I shouted

"You know the Greek myths Mr. Burnner was talking about?" Thalia asked

I nodded.

"Well there real." Thalia replied

I started laughing. "You're joking right?"

The look on Thalia's face was serious like Uncle Jason's. It's creepy that they kind of look alike. Nathan's and Rose's eyes widen as if that's immpossible.

Thalia glared at me. "I'm not kidding, David. This is real."

"What about our parents?" Nathan asked

"How should I put this? Your parents are the children of the Greek gods." Thalia answered

My eyes wide. "Are you sure?"

Thalia punched my arm. "David, this is serious! I now this! My parents are the children of Greek gods!"

Tristan nodded. "Our Mom, is the daughter of Aphrodite, and our Dad is the son of Zeus."

I chuckled "Aunt Piper the daughter of Aphrodite? She doesn't look like the daughter of Aphrodite."

Tristan glared at me. "Do you want to know about Aunt Lily and Uncle Leo? Well, Uncle Leo is the son of Hepheastus and Aunt Lily is the daughter of Aphrodite."

I started laughing. Mom, the daughter of Aphrodite? This is a real joke? How can Mom be the daughter of Aphrodite? She doesn't look like one! She's a crossdresser. I've seen her crossdress ever since I was born. She cuts her hair as a boy, she wore man clothes like today, and she hides her breast like she did today. You can mistake her as a boy having long hair! For, Dad I can see that he's the son of Hepheastus. That explains a lot for him.

"Also Aunt Lily is the decendant of Hecate." Thalia conitune.

Then I stop laughing. I remember what Mr. Burnner said about decendants of demigods. If Mom is a decendant of Hecate, that means Nathan, Rose, and I are decendantas of Hecate. Then we heard a noise. There was a large one eye thing! What is it called again? Cyclops? Yeah, cyclops.

"Run!" My black dog shouted

"You can talk?" I shouted

"I'm Nathan Taylor!" my black dog shouted

Nathan's jaw drop. "You're our grandfather. I was named after you!"

"That means, our blond dog is Rose Taylor." Rose said.

"Yes," Rose the dog said. "I am Rose Taylor. These two brids are phoenixs. There your great gandmother and great grandfather. Now we must go, we have no time to waste. Your mother will meet us at camp."

"This can't be happening." Rose said

"It's alright, Rosie, we'll get through this." Nathan said

We started running. As we got to the pine tree I saw the camp. I thought this is going to be over, but it didn't. The cyclops behind us were throwing large rocks at us. We dodge the rocks, but it was hard to get to the bottom of the hill becaues the cyclops has his little buddies with him, so they were blocking the entrance. My hands started burning. I fell on my knees. My hands are always like this everytime. Then I remember how Dad's hand got on fire. If he's the son of Hepheastus that means he has fire powers and if he has fire powers it must of passsed on to Nathan, Rose, and I. I look at my cousins. They were talking and using lighting powers at the cyclops.

"Hey, cyclops over here!" Thalia shouted

Somehow the cyclops obey her and ran to her. Then Thalia flew and cut off the cyclops head with her spear. My mouth drop. How can she fly? That's impossible! I screamed in rage. My hands burn like fire. Then something unexpected happen. My hands burst into fire. Nathan looked at me as if he had gone crazy. Rose stayed away from me. I knew Rose was afriad of fire. Even though she likes to work with Dad at the forges, but she's still afriad to touch the flames.

One of the cyclops were coming at us. I threw the fire at it's eye. The cyclops screamed in pain. Then I thought about Mom using her owers. Since her powers got passed down by Hecate, the powers might be in me and my siblings. The cyclops ran to us again. I got up and concentrate. As the cyclops got closer, I held out my hand and pushed it with a massive impact. The cyclops was sent flying into a tree.

"H-How did you do that, Dave?" Nathan asked

"It's my our power," I replied uncerain. "We all have this kind of power."

"We do?" Rose asked as she turn pale.

I sigh. I guess she's afriad to have fire as a power. Then while the cyclops was at the tree, Tristan got out his roman sword and killed the cyclops. Then one last cyclops was coming. It was coming at us in a fast speed. I thought we're all going to be goners, but then the cyclops was in the air and then it fell down. I look around to see if Mom was there, but she wasn't. I looked at Nathan. He was the one that did that. I smiled. I guess I was right. We all do that power. Then Nathan's hands burst on fire. He made the fire into a white flaming rope.

"Watch out!" I shouted

Thalia and Tristan got out of the way. Then unexpctedly, Rose pulled out a swrod.

"Where did you get that, Rosie?" I asked

"I found it in Dad's forge." Rose replied with a smirked. "I stole it when he wasn't looking."

Rose handed the sword to Nathan. "Tie this up from the rope, then threw it at the cyclops. Dave, leavitate the flaming rope at the cyclops, when the rope with being thrown, that way we won't miss."

We nodded. I was surprised about her plan. Rose is like Dad, but at least she's smart on battle skills. We did as Rose said. Nathan was trying to find a good aim. Then a few minutes later he threw the sword. I use my telekineisis on the rope. I levitate it with full power and make the sword hit the cyclops in the chest. The sword went threw the cyclops. The monster fell and allthe monsters around us started to disinigrated.

"We did it." Nathan cheered

"Nice planning, cuz." Thalia said

"That was insane." I said.

"You'll get used to it." Tristan said

I looked at him. "How can I get used to this?"

"You just do." Tristan replied

"Enough," Thalia said. "We need to get down the hill."

"Why?" I asked

"Didn't you listen to your mother, David?" Nathan the dog, who is our Grandpa asked.

"Uhh." I replied

"Well, we need to get down of Half-Blood Hill," Thalia replied. "This is Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>David POV<p>

We walk down at the hill that Thalia calls it 'Half-Blood Hill.' There were a lot of cool camp stuff here. There was a canoe lake, vollyball court, cabins, and baseketball court, but also I never knew that camps have arenas, forges (perfect for Dad), and a forest the looks dangerous.

"This is so cool!" Rose shouted

"It is." Tristan said. "Come on, you three need to get to the Big House."

"The Big House?" I asked

Thalia nodded. "You'll meet our camp directors."

I nodded. I look at Rose and Nathan. Nathan was looking around with awed. Rose was staring at the forges, but not the fire. While we were walking we saw a big blue house. We went inside and there I saw a horse man. A centuar, I think? The horse man look like my mythology teacher, Mr. Burnner. With the centaur was a man with a leopard skirt.

"Ah, David, Nathan, Rose, you all have come." The centuar said

"Mr. Burnner?" I questioned

"David, that is my disguised name," The replied. "My real name is Chiron."

Nathan's mouth drop. "You mean _the _Chiron that trains heroes?"

"Correction, Nathan." Chiron said as he smiled. "You look a lot like your mother. She was a nice camper here. So was your father, but he did a lot of pranks then. I hope he doesn't do that now. He's already a grown man."

"So who's that guy?" I pointed

"You know it's very rude to point Davis." He said

"It's David."

"Whatever."

"That's Mr. D," Chiron/Mr. Burnner explained. "He was here for punishment for chasing off some wood nymths. Then his father send him here for 100 years first, but then it was change to 50 years after the Seconf Titan war. He has twenty more years to go."

"That's right!" Mr. D shouted. "I'm almost out of here!"

I was about more, but then a goat boy came in. My eyes widen. He was Mr. Underwood. Okay this is getting more wierder by the econd. What are those creatures called again? Raiders? No, satyrs.

"Ah, Grover." Chiron siad. "Are Lily and Leo back?"

Grover nodded. "Yes, sir. They are. The walls of their house was damage a little, but they were wounded from the manticore. For Leo he got some scratches, while Lily is a wound on her back from the scoripain tail. I think it's killing her."

I turn pale. "What?"

"Is our Mum, going to be alright?" Nathan asked.

"Where are they now?" Rose asked

"There in the Apollo cabin." Grover replied. "It's the one that is a solid gold cabin."

I nodded. Nathan, Rose and I ran to the gold cabin, leaving Tristan, Thalia, Chiron, Mr. D. As we got to the gold cabin, we storm inside. We saw Dad looking pale. He laied Mom on her stomach. He took off her shirt and saw a long bloody line on her. Mom was turning white ever minute. Dad took out a first-aid kit out of his toolbelt and then he turn his hand on fire. Rose went behind me. I patted her on the back to comfort her. Dad place his hand on the top of Mom's wound. Then he followed the line.

Nathan, Rose, and I gasped. The fire was healing Mom, not burning her. After the wound was heal mom got up and looked at Dad. She hugged him. I smiled. Even though I'm not a big fan of love scenes, but I love to see Mom and Dad happy.

"Mom!" Rose cried.

Mom let go of Dad and started to blush. I started snickering. Typical Mom. She always blushes a lot when we see her and Dad together. Mom smiled. Dad turn and smiled too. Rose ran and hugged them. Nathan and I followed her.

"Are you three alright?" Mom asked

I nodded. "We are. A cyclops came and attack us. Rose, Nathan, and I defeated it."

Dad stared at us. "What do you mean by defeated? As in defated like Thalia and Tristan did all the work and you guys stand there forzen in fear? Or the other defeated as in you guys use your powers?"

I cross my arms. "Nathan, Rose, and I defeated the cyclops, Dad. I use the powers."

"Me too!" Nathan said. "but Rose use her brain to help us defeat the last one."

"I guess Thalia and Tristan told you guys about us?" Mom guessed

We nodded.

"Lily! Leo!" shouted an unfamilar voice

I turn and saw the same man and woman. The man was wearing a avaitor jacket and black jeans. The woman has light brown hair and was wearing armor. They gave Mom a hug and a high five for Dad. With them was a girl my age. She has light brown hair, brown eyes, and albino skin.

"Bianca?" I asked

"David?" Bianca asked and she started to blush

"You guys know each other?" Mom asked

"We used to be a couple." I explained as my voice breaked. "She broke up with me."

"You dated!" Mom shouted

"Yeah," I said uneasy rubbing my neck.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dad asked. "Or at least you should tell us the girl's name."

"I never thought you dated, Lily and Leo's eldest son." Bianca's dad said. "At least you should tell us the last name."

"David, we need to have talk about this." Mom said as she glared at me. I turn pale.

"I never thought you had a kid, Nico, Ellie." Dad said changing the subject before Mom can get very angery at me.

"Well, I never thought of it too." Nico chudkled. Then the woman Ellie glared at him. "but I never thought you and Lily have three children."

"Is Percy and Annabeth here?" Mom asked

Nico nodded. "Yeah, I think Percy is showing is kids how to use their 'awsome Poseidon powers.'"

"So he has kids too." Dad said.

"Two actually." Ellie added.

Mom laugh. "I guess Percy hasn't change at all?"

"No he hasn't." Nico laugh. "Annabeth hasn't change either."

"Anyway," Mom said as she got up and she look at us. "Dave, Nate, Rosie, come on. Do you guys want a tour around the camp with your father or I?"

"You, Mom/Mum." Nathan, Rose and I said at once.

"Awww, come on!" Dad whined.

"You can come with us, Leo." Mom siad. "The kids need to know about the forges and sbout their heritatage."

"That's good enough for me!" Dad said excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>David POV<p>

The tour was very interesting. Mom showed me the cabins and how demigods go in the cabins from their godly parent. Dad showed us the forges. We met his half siblings. It was wierd to meet both of my parent's half siblings becaues there all around my age. We also met my aunts and uncles from the Hecate cabin. It was also wierd becaues I'm a decendant of Hecate and related to them. I was kind of glad to be with Mom becaues I'm more comfortable with her than Dad. Dad and I are close too, but I'm still more better around with Mom.

"Mom, so what cabins are Nathan, Rose, and I are going to be in?" I asked

"Well, since you three are the grandchildren of Aphrodite, Hepheastus, and Hecate." Mom replied. "You guys either stay one of those cabins."

"So can we stay all three cabins?" Nathan asked

"Yes, you can do that." Mom answered

"Sweet!" Nathan shouted

We kept on walking and then we were at the beach. Mom smiled as if this was a nice memory here. We went to a spot on the beach that has writing on them: It says Heart: LT+LV.

"Who's initionals are those, Mom?" Rose asked

Mom frowned. "Don't you guys remember my maiden name?"

"No." We all said

"Just like your father." Mom murmured. "My maiden name was Taylor."

"Oooohhhh." We said in awed

"This is also that very place that your father proposed to me." Mom said blushing.

"Awwww, that's so romanic!" Rose said

Then Dad started to blush. "Yeah, I felt like it was yesterday that I propsed to your mother, and everything else that we did together. You know like dates and stuff."

"And that heart just stayed there for a long time?" Nathan. "Why didn't it vanished?"

"Becaues your mother use magic on it." Dad explained. "It makes it last forever. Even if she dies it's still going to stay there. Even how are you try to break it, it'll still be there."

"Wow." I said in amazed

"Awsome!" Nathan shouted

"Do you guys have a couple name?" Rose asked

Then Mom and Dad both blushed bright red.

"Does she really have to asked that questioned?" Dad asked Mom in a whiper tone.

"She's our daughter!" Mom hissed in a whisper back. "If she wants to know, she wants to know. Don't forget, she may acted a lot like you, but she's still Aphrodite's granddaughter."

"Our couple name was Lilo and Lileo." Dad replied. "Your mother's siblings came up with that name. Even today they're still saying that to us."

"Yeah, even though we got married they wouldn't even stop." Mom added.

"That must be tuff." I said

"It is." Mom grumbled

"Who's that over there?" Rose asked as she pointed to the other side of the beach.

There we saw a man and woman with two children. The man has jet balck hair and sea green eyes. The woman has blonde hair and intence gray eyes. The children was a boy and a girl. The oldest was a boy about my age. He has black blondeish hair, almost like dirty blond hair, but in a black color, and greenish gray eyes, the girl who is his sister is the same age like Nathan. She has black hair and sea green eyes like her father. Mom and Dad smiled.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Dad shouted to them

The man, Percy and the woman, Annabeth turned around. Thye smiled and ran up to my parent.

"Lily, Leo!" The woman Annabeth said. "It's good to see you guys again."

"Man, it's like forteen years." The guy Percy said.

"Yeah," Mom siad. "Nico told me that you guys have two children."

Annabeth nodded. "He told us that you and Leo have three."

"Mom, is this your friends?" The girl with black hair asked

"Yes, it is," Percy said. "Lily, Leo, this is my daughter Andromeda, and this young man here is Perses."

"Perses?" Mom questioned. "You mean Perses the son of Perseus and Andromeda after he killed his grandfather and the king?"

"Yes." Annabeth said. "Percy came up with that name for Perses when he was born."

"Mom, Dad, I tolf you called me Percy!" Perses shouted

"Or we can call you P.J." Percy added

"I can see why he named him, Perses." Dad said

"Hey!" Percy and Perses shouted

"You can call me, Andy, if you want, Mr. and Mrs. Valdez." Andromeda said and she looked at Nathan and smiled

"Are you going to introduced us, Mom, Dad?" I asked

"We were getting there," Dad said

"Percy, Annabeth these are my kids, David, Nathan, and Rose." Mom said

"You can call me Nate." Nathan added. "You can also called David, Dave and Rose, Rosie."

"Your son, Nathan looks like you." Annabeth mentioned.

"Does he crossdresses?" Percy asked

Mom nodded.

"Now we have another, corssdresser in Camp Half-Blood!" Percy shouted in horror

Then Mom and Nathan looked offended and punched him in the shoulder.

Percy laugh. "Kidding! Jeez, Lily you hadn't even change a bit! Your son has your personality!"

"Your son, David does look like Leo." Annabeth added.

"But his personality is differnt." Mom said. "He has some of mine, but a few of Leo's"

"Your daughter has your red hair and Leo's smile." Percy said. "Who does she acts like?"

"Me!" Dad replied proudly.

"Now we have another Leo in camp." Annabeth joked

"You know I thought, all of your children would inherited your green eyes, Lily." Percy mentioned

"They do." Mom replied

"We do?" Rose and I asked

Mom nodded. "Every time when a certian type of lily is bloomed your eye turned green. Any type of lily your eyes do that, but for Nathan has my full green eyes and it doesn't work for him, you only you and Rose."

Rose and I nodded. I never notcied this.

"So how's Grover?" Mom asked

"He alright." Percy said. "He had a kid named Darwin."

Mom smiled. "I can't wait to see everyone again. It's been so long."

"Hey, why not you guys hand out with us?" Annabeth suggested.

"Sure." Mom and Dad said

"Kids, why not you guys go and have some fun around camp?" Mom said

"Okay, Mum!" Nathan said.

"Come on, Nate, let me show you around some more." Andy siad

"Cool!" Nathan said excitedly

Then they were off. I think Andromeda like Nathan, I thought, but I'm not too sure becaues her face was find of red a little when she saw Nathan. I look at Mom and Dad. They were happy and smiling at Percy and Annabeth. Rose ran off to find Thalia.

"Come on, David, I'll show you my friends." Perses said.

"Okay, Perses." I said

"I said call me Percy." He said. "Everyone calls my Dad, either Mr. Jackson or Perseus becaues when someone calls 'Percy' my Dad and I answered and we don't know which Percy their talking to."

"Oh, I didn't know." I said

Percy smiled. "It's alright. You can still call me Perses, you can also call me Perce too. I don't care what you call me unless I'm not with my dad so no one can call us both Percy. You can also call me P.J, Jackson, or Junoir."

I chuckled.

"Anyway, come on." Perses said. "Come on, I want you to meet my friends."

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>David POV<p>

Percy (Perses) took me to his friends. We met Connor and Travis Stoll the II. They seriously look a like even though there cousins. Travis II is the son of Connor and Natalie Stoll, while Connor II is the son of Travis and Katie Stoll. We met Josh who is the grandson of Hermes and Ares. Percy and Josh seriously hated each other, but we did met is sister, Susan that doesn't hate any grandchildren of Poseidon. Susan is like her father Chris who thinks Percy and his father are cool. Percy told me that his father got into a fight with Ares on his first quest and now Josh's mother Clarisse hates Percy and his family. Davis also told me some stuff about dating too. I got a little confused at first, but then I understand it. Since I'm a child of a demigod and a decendant, I can't date any girls from the Hecate, Aphrodite (of course), and Hephestus (obviously). I could only date girls how I'm not related too.

As we were walking we saw Mr. Underwood, who Percy called him, Grover. With Grover there was a satyr like him and two tree women.

"Yo, Grover, Darwin!" Percy shouted

Grover turned. "Hi, P.J!"

"What sup, Perc?" Darwin said and they did a hand shake.

"Darwin, Daisy, Juniper, this is David Valdez," Percy said introducing me to him. "And Grover you already met Dave."

Grover nodded. "You still need to work on mythology."

I ignored that part and shook hands with Darwin. I wonder if he was named after Charles Darwin. Then I shook hands with Juniper and Daisy.

"Hey, have you been in your parent's cabins?" Percy asked

I shook my head. "I only saw the outside veiw."

"Dude! At first I thought that was you in the picture!" Percy shouted. "It turns out it was your dad's bunk! Seriously you guys look alike, but different personalities."

I sigh. Then Percy took me to my Dad's cabin. As I got inside, I got to admit, it was awsome! They have this whole mechainical theme. Percy showed me, Dad's bunk. On the side there were pictures of a girl with red hair and green eyes. Her hair was a both girls and guys hair cut in each photograph. She was smiling and hugging a guy that looked exactly like me. My mouth opened. It was the pictures of my Mom and Dad when they were young.

"Woah," I said. "I never seen them in young photos before. All I only see pictures of them were their wedding pictures."

Percy chuckled. "It was the same for me, but after that my Mom and Dad brought the pictures home to Andy and I and they told us stories of it."

"How did my Dad reacted when he found when my Mom was a girl?" I asked wondering

Percy roared with laughed. "He fainted!"

I started laughing. "I can see my Dad faint like that!"

"There's secret pictures of it." Percy whisper. "Your Dad doesn't know about it. Even your Mom doesn't know."

I smirked. "Show it to me."

Percy pulled out a box of pictures of my Dad. We tried to dig in every picture we see. I found one picture where my parents were sixteen years olds and they were at thebaseball game. In the picture they were kissing. I look carefully and it was one of those kissy cams. I snickered. Sucks to be them, but in the picture they seemed to enjoy it. We look at more pictures and finally we found the one that we were looking for. There we saw my Mom. She was actually wearing a dress! A Greek v-neck dress, with bracelets, long red hair, a lily hairclip, and makeup! I never saw Mom wore wakeup before. It's a miracle! She was glowing bright! She was also blushing becaues of wearing those kinds of clothes. There in front of her was Dad. His eyes were closed from fainting and if you look very closely you can see he's blushing.

"Dude, this is gold!" I said. "Can't wait to show Dad this!"

"If you showed those pictures to him, he'll kill Jake and the rest of the Hepheastus kids." Percy said. "Plus you know your mom wrote a book about her adventures with your dad."

"Seriously?"

Percy nodded. "Well, yeah. The adventures were awsome! You should read it. The books are in the Aphrodite, Hepheastus, and Hecate cabin."

I smiled. I was interested in this. "I might read those books."

"There, you are Percy, David." said a familiar voice

I turn around and saw Thalia, Percy's face turned red. I smirked at him and he pucnhed me in the shoulder really hard. For a guy that looks like his dad he has a good punch. Maybe from his mom.

"Hey, Thals." I said.

"Hey," Thalia said. "I see you've met Percy. Anyway, I just want to tell you guys that today were having Capture the Flag. It's Old Campers verses New Generations."

"You mean, were facing, Mom, Dad, Aunt Piper, and Uncle Jason?" I asked

Thalia nodded and smirked. "Well, duh! All of the oldies are here! Chiron wants to see if the kids of demigods and beat, kids of the Greek gods!"

"This'll be awsome!" Percy said. "Who's in our team?"

"Bianca, Travis, Connor, Rose, Nathan, Tristan, Andy, Josh, Susan, Ling, and Justicia." Thalia replied

"The old roman campers are here too?" Percy shouted. "Man this is going to be a serious battle."

"Wait, you use weapons for the game?" I asked

Percy nodded. "Yep! It's awsome! We can use anything, even magical items."

"Besides we need to think of a plan." Thalia said. "Annabeth, Aunt Lily, my mom, Hazel, and Reyna are good at fighting, inculding their husbands. It's going to be a tuff fight. Andy is already having a plan with Nathan. You should help your sister Percy."

"You know me, Thalie." Percy said.

Thalia chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Your a lot like Mr. Jackson himself. Anyway, There's going to be eighteen of them and forteen of us. After dinner, Andy will tell us her plan."

Then we heard the horn.

Thalia smirked. "Dinner. See you guys there!"

As Thalia left Percy sigh. I chuckled. "Dude you like my cousin."

Percy looked at me. "I didn't know she was your cousin! Man!"

"When did you started liking her?" I asked almost in a over proctive brotherly voice.

"Years ago." Percy replied. "Besides I heard you and Bianca dated too."

My face darken. "We only dated for two months. We didn't even kissed yet. Then one day she broked up with me for no reason."

"Well, whatever her reason is," Percy said. "I think she knew you were the son of Lily and Leo Valdez, so I think she might of tried to protect you from the monsters by breaking up with her. I'm not sure, but that's my opinion."

I sigh. "Let's not talk about it. Come on, I'm hunry."

We walked out of my Dad's cabin and we headed for the mess hall. As we got there, we saw a lot of adults. eighteen to be exact! There as I look around I saw Mom and Dad. They were sitting in tables of their godly parent. I look for my annoying siblings. There I saw Rose with Dad and talking to his brothers and sisters. I look for Nathan and saw that he's with Mom and talking to her siblings. Percy went to sit at the Poseiodn table with his father. I don't know where to sit. I saw Bianca sitting with her father and with a few dark and mysterious people. Dad got up and waved at me to sit here. I wasn't sure if I want to sit with him. Mom shook her head, but she was smiling. At the pink Aphrodite table, Aunt Piper was there including Thalia. So i decide to go to the pink table. I sat down.

Mom smiled at me. "How was your day, David?"

"It was actually cool." I said truthfully. "Thalia told me, were going to play Capture the Flag against you and the rest of the old campers."

Mom chuckled. "Yes, we are. Just watch out for some monsters in the woods. They can be deadly."

I nodded and reach for the goblet. There was no drink in there.

"Talk to it." Mom said

"What?" I asked

"Say what drink you want." Mom replied. "Of course no wine and anything else that has to do with alcohol."

"How come?"

"Becaues fo the Dionysus and his children." Mom explained. "If they drank wine here, it'll be a mess!"

I look at the cup and thought of a drink.

"Sprite." I said to the drink.

The cup was filled up with clear bubbled soda.

"Green, sprite." I said

The soda turned green almost like your drinking a kool-aid. You can barly notice that it's soda. I ate some of the food. It was seriously good. I never thought camp food is that good. As I ate, everyone was oign to the bon fire to dump some of their food in the fire I frowned. Even Nathan frowned too.

"Mum, why are the campers dumpming their food in the fire?" Nathan asked

"It's an offering for the gods." Mom explained. "The gods love the smell of burnt food. I don't know why, but I just go along with it."

Mom, Nathan, and I went to the bon fire and dump some of the food. I wonder if Aphrodite, Hepheastus, and Hecate likes bread, noodles, and pizza. I wonder if I get to meet them someday. I mean I am related to them, plus Aphrodite and Hepheastus are my grandparent, while Hecate is my great-great-great a lot of great grandmother. As I sat down at my seat, Chiron stomp on the ground, everyone stoped tlkaing and eating. All heads were faced to Chiron.

"Today, we have new campers!" Chiron announce. "Please welcome, David, Nathan, and Rose Valdez!"

Rose, Nathan, and I stand up. Everyone started cheering. I blushed a little. I didn't know everyone would be excited about me and my siblings being the sons and daughter of Lily and Leo Valdez. I mean even though their the children of the gods, but I don't see what's the big deal. We sat down. Chiron stomp his hooves again. the cheering died out.

"We also have, our old campers," Chiron said "Annabeth and Perseus Jackson, Eleanor and Nico di Angelo, Piper and Jason Grace, Hazel and Frank Zhang, Reyna and Remus Lupus, and Lily and Leo Valdez!"

The old campers the Chiron announced stood up. Dad was waving at everyone, which it kind of embarress me a little. Mom was smiling and blushing a little becaues of the attention. Percy's dad, Perseus was having his fists in the air. Annabeth was waving at everyone. Bianca's parents, Nico and Ellie just stood up. Ellie smiled at everyone, while Nico just sat down after he stood up. Aunt Piper and Uncle Jason waved at everyone. The woman and the man, Reyna and Remus stood up in Roman style and sat back down. Everyone stop cheering and turned to Chiron in case if there was more he wanted to talk about.

"Also we'll be having Capture the Flag." Chiron contiuned. "Perseus Jackson will be leading his team while, his daughter Andromeda Jackson is leading her team. It is children of the greek gods verses the children of the demigods. This event will go on today after this meal!"

Everyone did a seriously loud cheer. I covered my ears, so did Mom and Nathan. Rose just enjoyed at very loud cheering like Dad. Mostly the Ares table is doing all the loud cheering. It took a while after the cheering died out. I was nervous about this. I never even use a weapon before. I wonde rif I could steal Mom's weapons. I shook my head and started shivering. I don't want to face her anger again. It was only one time I made her anger and it was the time that I regret that day.

After dinner, everyone was going to the shed to get some armor, swrods, and anything else that they can use in battle. I think being a children of demigods is one thing I might regret one day. Maybe not, but I'm seriously nervous. I put on the correct armor for myself, Nathan was seriouoslu pale. Rose was just hyper. As we got to our group, I saw Bianca. She was wearing a black armor, with victory symbols. I blushed. She look so great! I serously wanted to know why she broke up with me. Thalia came next to me.

"Ready, cuz?" She asked

"I think so." I said nervously

"Good, becaues were going to kick some family butts!" Thalia said

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>David POV<p>

I think I'm going to get beat up, I thought. That was the only thought I can think of. As we got to the forest I met some other campers who are the children of demigods. I met Ling, who is the son of Hazel and Frank Zhang and Justicia the daughter of Reyna and Reumus Lupus. We were all dressed in armor. Over at the distance I saw Mom wearing a green armor, her green shield, her green dagger, and a wand. I looked at Dad and he was wearing a red armor that looked like fire. He took out a minature hammer. I snickered a little, then Dad burst the small hammer on fire and it turned into a huge hammer. My mouth drop. Now that's awsome!

I don't know what to use at the game so I decided to use my powers. You know to get more practice to use them in a right way. We went to Andy. She was dressed in blue and gray armor. In her hand she has a Yankees cap. I raise an eyebrow. How is a Yankees cap is going to help? I thought.

"Here's the plan." Andy said. "Nathan, Thalia, Rose, David, and I will go get the flag. The people that are guarding the flag at the adults side are Lily Valdez, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, and my dad, Perseus Jackson. Those who are going to distract us will be Piper Grace, Reyna Lupus, Clarisse and Chirs Rodriguez, and the Stoll Brothers and their wives. Tristian, Justicia, Josh, Susan, and The Stoll Cousins will go and fight them."

"Sweet!" The Stoll cousins shouted

"The once who will get our flag will be my mother, Annabeth Jackson, Frank and Hazel Zhang, Remus Lupus, and Nico and Ellie di Angelo." Andy continued. "Percy, Ling, and Bianca will guard our flag. Any questions?"

"Is this going to work?" I asked

Thalia punched me in the shoulder. "Cuz, don't undestimate Andy's stradigies. Besides we got the good ones in our team to get the flag."

"But we have to be very careful with Lily and Leo Valdez mostly." Andy said. "They have great power that are equal to the children of the Big Three, but we have her children with us. They have both of their parent's powers. The three Valdezes will fight Leo and Lily. I'll fight my dad, and Thalia will fight Jason. We all have to fight out parents to get the flag. Remember the rules in this game. No killing and no maiming. You can use any magical item in this game."

Then we heard the horn.

"The games had begun." Andy said. "Get into your stations."

"Right!" We all said

We went into our stations. Andy, Thalia, Rose, Nathan, and I went in the forest carefully not to be seen. We hid in the bushes. Andy was right. Mom, Dad, Uncle Jason, and Mr. Jackson was guarding the flag.

"Man, why can't I got with Annabeth!" Mr. Jackson complained.

"Percy, Annabeth always thinks of good plans, than you." Mom said. "Even though your the captian, but you still have bad ideas and get things into trouble."

"She has a point." Dad said agreeing with Mom.

"It's true anyway." Uncle Jason said

"Where are the kids anyway?" Mr. Jackson changed the subject. "I want to see if Percy is fighting me."

"Or, Andy." Uncle Jason added.

"You know, when I talked with my siblings I found a large box of pictures of Lily and I on my bunck!" Dad shouted. "Seriously what's with the spying? I'm not that famous!"

Uncle Jason snickered. "What? It's funny. You did faint in front of her when you found out she was a girl. You should see everyone's faces! After you fainted Lily was blushing the whole inteir time."

Mom blushed. "I was going to tell him, but I wasn't sure how to put it. I didn't know Leo was going to faint. That gave me a shock and more blushing on my face. Besides I think Perses and David might of saw the pictures. I did see them went in the Hepheastus cabin."

"Great, now my son is making fun of me!" Dad said having fake water fall tears

I snickered a little. The pictures were funny and good for blackmail, but it's the Stoll Cousins job, not mine. I'm just not a blackmail person. We moved closer to the next bush. We were right behind them. I gulped a little. I don't know who to fight. Mom or Dad? Dad seemed easy, but Mom seemed scary.

"Wait here, 'till I give the single." Andy whispered

"What single?" Nathan asked

Andy didn't answer. She went out of the bushes. She put on the Yankees cap. She turned invisible. My eyes widen in amazement. Now that's extreme. I thought. We didn't know where she was. Then Mr. Jackson was pinned to the ground and landed on his face.

"Does that answer your question, now Nate?" Thalia asked

Nathan nodded. Mom, Dad, and Uncle Jason look around for us. Mr. Jackson was still pinned on the ground.

"Hey, can I get a little help?" He asked

No one answer. Andy took off her cap and she had her dagger on her. She held the dagger agains Mr. Jackson's neck. Thalia jumped out of the bush and attack, Uncle Jason. Then my siblings and I came out and attack our parents. Rose attack, Dad, while Nathan and I attack Mom. Dad was using his fire at Rose, but I knew Rose was scared of fire, so she use her telekinesses powers. I knew she has fire powers like Dad, but I want to know when she's going to use that power. Nathan and I were using both powers. It was awsome. Since Mom can only use telepathy and telekinesses, we might defeat her.

Thalia and Uncle Jason were having a show down. they were flying and using lighting. the lighting came from the sky and they shot them at each other. Thalia was talking and Uncle Jason was trying not to obey. I remember in the tour with Mom, that she told me, Aunt Piper as charmspeak. That power is when you get to convince or tell people what to do. I found that scary to believe. That explaines why Thalia tells me what to do all the time.

Then Nathan fell on his knees. Mom was using her wand. She was using telepathy to control Nathan's mind. I can see why Andy told us to watch out for Mom. Plus I was surprsied that Mom would do that to her favorite child. Oh wait she loves us equally, I forgot about that. Mom does showed a lot of love to us since were her children, while Dad only showed love to Rose becaues that's his favorite child. I looked over at Rose. Rose got the hold of Dad's hammer and she use telepathy to knock him out, but instead of knocking him out he got it by a tree and then got knocked out.

"Good, job, Rosie!" I said

"Dave!" Nathan shouted.

I look at Nathan. Mom was controlling him with her telepathy. I think she's controlling his brain. Then Nathan came at me. I shield myself with a force field. I use a powerful froce at him. Mom and Nathan fell back. I jump and grab the flag. I landed on my face as I hit the water.

I ran as I held on to the flag, then I heard a growl. I stop. Everyone stop. I turn to the forest. There I saw something with golden eyes. I don't know why, but I can move. I drop the flag.

"Rose get Chiron!" Mom shouted to her.

Rose nodded and she ran out of the woods. Mom got out her dagger, Dad turned his hands on fire, Mr. Jackson summon water from the pond, Andy got out her kinfe, Uncle Jason summoned lighting, so did Thalia, and Nathan use is levitation to hold some trees. I don't know what's going on. Then I heard a roar. A dragon that is bright as the sun came out of the woods. It was going twords me. Mom pushed me out of the way. I can finally move.

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked

"Those are sun dragons." Mom explained. "You just looked at them in the eye and you can't move right? They paralized you if you look at their eyes."

I punched the gorund. I'm so stupid. I just got here and I didn't know all of these things. I wished I listen more about the myths than just being lazy about it. Uncle Jason, Dad, Thalia, Andy, and Mr. Jackson attack the sun dragon. Nathan was about to, but then Mom stoped him.

"Nathan, you not going to attack that dragon!" Mom said. "You still need training!"

Nathan nodded in understanding. So he went ot me and Chiron came with Rose, Chiron shot some arrows at the sun dragon. One of the arrows hit the dragon in the eye. The dragon roared with anger and it flew away. Everyone who played the game came. They were all shocked of what happened.

"Old and new counsulars, come with me!" Chiron ordered. "The rest of you get to bed."

Everyone nodded and they went to their cabins except for Mom, Dad, and everyone else. We started walking to the Big House. I was nervous and scared what happen to me. I almost died. My face darken with shame. Mom put her hand on my shoulder. I look at her. She gave me a comforting smile. The smile that makes me feel better. I smile a little back at her. I look at Dad, he was angery. I never seen him angery before. This was the first time actually. Dad was always a hyper mood everyday and now he's angery.

"Mom, is someone after me?" I asked

Mom looked at me. "I don't know."

"Who owns those dragons?" Nathan asked

"I only know one person who owns that dragon," Dad said. "Your aunt, uncle, and I fought her on our first quest. Do you know who was the woman that the original Jason dumped after he wanted to marry another woman?"

I thought of it for a moment. I wasn't good at mythology becaues I was just lazy at that class. I thoguht as hard as I can to think of the woman who got dumped by the original Jason. Nathan gasped. Rose's eyes widen. I knew they were mythology expercts. I was waiting for them to say something, but they didn't. They want me to find out by myself. I thought more and more. I knew the woman's name started with an M. Medusa? No that's Poseiodn's lover. Then I finally got it. My eyes widen in fear.

"Medea." I finally answered

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>David POV<p>

Mom, Dad, Nathan, Rose, and I went to the Big House along with my cousins, uncles and aunts, and my new friends. As we got there, Mr. D was feeding meat to a leopard head, plus it was alive! There inside the Big House I saw a woman with fizzy red hair. She was the same age as Andy's and Perses's parents.

"Rachel." Mom said.

The woman Rachel smiled and hugged Mom. Then she hugged Annabeth, Ellie, and all the adult women. I guess she's a friend to my parents, but I think she's mortal cause she doesn't look like a demigod. I sat down at the nearest couch. Thalia sat next to me, so did Percy and Bianca, which gave me a surprised look. All the audlts and young consulars sat down. Mom sat with Dad, Mr. Jackson, Annabeth, and the rest of the adults.

"Today, we face a sun dragon." Chiron said. "the sun dragon can only belong to Medea, the granddaughter of Helios."

"But, sir why does she want to kill David?" Uncle Jason asked.

"A few months ago, Aphrodite was in distraught." Chiron explained

Then Aunt Piper and Mom stood up.

"How can Aphrodite be distraught?" Mom asked. "She's always in a loving mood."

Chiron nodded. "Yes, but many months ago, something became different. The air was quiet, the roses were dying, and the mortals have no love."

Rachel nodded. "He's right. All the mortals have no love in them, but somehow it didn't affect demigods or me."

"Piper, Lily, since you two are the children of Aphrodite, what jewlery does Aphrodite wear all the time?" Chiron asked

"The Amulet of Aphrodite." Mom and Aunt Piper both answered. "It was given by Zeus since he adopted her as his daughter, even though her father was Ouranos."

Then Mom's eyes widen. "Wait, your telling us that the amulet is missing?"

"Yes," Chiron replied. "It has been stolen. Only a person that has a grudge against Aphrodite will steal her presious item. Medea is the one that stole that amulet."

"But why does she wants to kill me?" I asked. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"Think David." Chrion said. "Your the eldest son of a fire user and a telekinesses and telepathy user. Your the decendant of a goddess. Your the grandchild of the goddess of love and the god of blacksmith. Think! You've inherited both of your parent's powers. Fire, love, telekinesses, and telepathy. Think of what Medea will do if she finds out that Aphrodite has a powerful grandson."

"Oh god!" I said

"Gods." Dad corrected me.

"Whatever," I siad. "Great! What am I going to do?"

"Simple," Uncle Jason said. "You're going on a quest."

"What?" I asked as my face turned pale

"No." Mom said.

Everyoned to to Mom. I look at her. She was seriously worried about me. I guess since I just came here and offer a quest, she'll get seriously protective, but I know I have to do this. Even though, I'm kind of scared to get killed by a motral that has a grudge against my grandmother.

"But, Mom." I protested.

"David, you just got here." Mom said. "You have no training experience. In quests you have to use your brain and know your mythology. It's too dangerous! You can get kill!"

I want to protest some more, but I knew Mom was right. I do have no training experience. I only know how to use my powers and that's it. Then Dad put a hand on Mom's shoulder.

"Lily, he has to go on the quest." Dad said. "If we kept him here any longer, Medea will find more ways to kill him. He has to take a quest."

Mom sigh. "Alright."

My eyes widen in amazement. I never thought Dad can convinced Mom. Actaully at home when Dad tried to convince Mom it was just a no, but this is a miracle.

"Okay, so do I just pick some people and go?" I asked

Mom palmed her face. "Did you even listen in mythology class?"

"No." I said truthfully.

Mom shook her head. "You have to speak to the Oracle to know your prophecy first. Then you go on the quest."

"Who's the Oracle?"

"Rachel."

I look at the frizzy red head girl. She's the Oracle? She doesn't look like one. Thalia pushed me to go up to her. I walk slowly to her. As I got to her, Rachel's eyes turned bright and there was green smoke around me. I cough and tried to make the smoke go away, but it didn't work.

Then I heard three Rachel's talking at once:

_Five shall go where love lies,_

_With the help of water and satyr, you'll dive,_

_Her grace will help you on the way,_

_You will find the tallest in the day,_

_With night comes she will use her speak,_

_With your powers you'll will defeat,_

_With under of life her potions, you'll be decay,_

_With death's power you will ascend_

After the prophecy was done, Rachel collapes, but one of the consulars caught her. Everyone was silent for a while. Did I heard the prophecy right? I thought. Did she said die or dive? Decay? I knew that means destory, death, and killed.

"I can skip this quest?" I asked

Chiron shook his head. "No, you the question is who will go with you."

"The prophecy did say something about death, water, and grace." Mom said. "Water is Annabeth's and Percy's son, death is Nico's and Eliie's daughter, and grace is my niece Thalia."

Uncle Jason nodded. "It does make sence, but it says 'Her grace will help you on the way.'"

"Or it could mean Thalia, your sister." Aunt Piper added

Everyoned nodded. I looked at Uncle Jason. I didn't know he has a sister. I guess she's Thalia and Tristian's aunt. So that's why Thalia was called Thalia Grace II. It makes sence now.

I sigh." Thalia, Perses, Bianca, would you guys like to go on this quest with me?"

They turned to me.

"Well, duh!" Thalia repleid

"Dude, thank you!" Perses replied

"Yeah." Bianca siad in a little voice.

"David, the prophecy says five, you only have four on your team." Dad mentioned

He was right. I thought over the prophecy again. It said something in it. It did mentioned a fith one. Then I got it. It was a satyr. The half goat and human things.

"The satyr." I said. "Darwin you're coming with us."

Darwin and Grover fell over their chairs.

"W-What?" Darwin sputtered. "A-A-Are y-you s-s-serious?"

I nodded. "The prophecy did say satyr. Plus you're the only satyr I know."

Grover cleared his throut.

"And Grover." I added

"Then it settles." Chiron said. "David Valdez, Thalia Grace II, Perses Jackson, Bianca di Angelo II, and Darwin Underwood will go on the quest to get the Amulet of Aphrodite!"

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Killerninja123: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>David POV<p>

The next day, I was nervous and scared. This is my first quest and if I die, I don't know what would happen. My aunts and uncles helped me pack. I still find that wierd that their the same age with me, except Aunt Piper who is not the same age with me and that's a good thing. Before I left I grab my Mom's books. One was called 'Crossdress Demigod' and the other was called 'The Stolen Chariot.' I found that the names were odd. As I went up on Half-Blood Hill, I saw Thalia, Percy (Perses), Darwin, and Bianca. Thalia was wearing punk clothes, Percy was wearing a blue shirt and gray jeans. Darwin was wearing fake feet and a hat to hide his horns. I blushed when I saw Bianca. She was wearing black shirt that has an angel, black jeans, an aviator jacket unzipped, black shoes, and a pin of a wreath of victory. For me, I was wearing a green shirt, blue jeans, a red jacket with red flame designs, and black shoes.

"So where are we going?" I asked

"Paris." Thalia replied

"Paris?" I repeated

Thalia sigh in irritation. "Dave, our mom's are the daughter of Aphrodite. The prophecy said 'five will go where love lies.' It means Paris. Paris is the city of love."

"But I don't know french." I protested. "I only know spanish."

Thalia shook her head. "Bonjour, mon nom est Thalia Grace. Quel est votre nom?"

"Mon nom est David Valdez." I replied right away. "agréable de vous-what the heck!"

Thalia smiled. "Every child or grandchild of Aphrodite knows french. It's the language of love."

"I never knew that." I said.

"Well your still new. You'll get use to it."

I groaned. Being a demigod. . .I think is hard! Then I heard footsteps. I turn and saw Mom and Dad. I raise an eyebrow. I thought Nathan and Rose would like to see me live too, but since it's early in the morning, I'll let that pass.

"Good, luck on your quest, sport." Dad said. "And be careful about Medea. Just don't let her talked you into dangerous things."

"What do you mean?" I asked wondering

Dad didn't answer. His face darken as if it was a bad memory for him. Mom put her hand on Dad's shoulder. Then he got back to reality. He gave me his crazy smile, which make me laugh.

"Just be careful out there." Dad siad. "Don't make your Mother a worry wart while your gone."

Mom looked at Dad as if it was offesive. She playfully punched him on the shoulder. "You know I can't help it! I'm just worry about people that are very immportant to me!"

Dad laugh. "Which includes me, your very cute, handsome, and lovable husband!"

I shook my head. "Dad. Seriously?"

"What?"

"Nothing. . .you're just wierd and annyoing."

"Annoying and wierd are my speacial talents!" Dad said happily

I look at him. I frowned at him. Mom chuckled as if that was normal for Dad to say. Then Mom pulled out her green bracelet and put it on my wirst. I stared at her as if she was crazy. I'm not a crssdresser like her! That's Nathan's job. Also Mom pulled out her wand and gave it to me. Now that gave me a more suprise.

"I want you to have these." Mom said. "This bracelet is a shield and I think you know what this wand does anyway, but anyway, I want you to have it. In my father's side we always pass the hierlooms to the nest and I decide to give you these."

"I-I thought you were going to give the wand to Rose or Nathan." I said

Mom shooked her head. "I'm giving my necklace to Rose and my dagger to Nathan. Besides, your father is planning to give his persious items to your sister and brother."

"She's right." Dad said.

Dad reached in his toolbelt and pulled out a hammer. It was a different hammer, but this hammer is the one that I saw when monsters attack my home. This hammer is the one that Dad can pulled out from his toolbelt instead of using his fire.

Dad handed me the hammer. "This hammer helps me all the time. Even though I got a new cool, awsome, extreme, firy-"

"Dad." I said.

"Anyway. Just use this well." Dad finished

I smiled. I rarely smile to my parents and slibings, but they were supporting me. They want me to have a safe trip. I gave both of them a hug. I look at them one more time. Thalia, Bianca, Percy, Darwin and I went into the car. Argus the guy with a million eyes drove us. I look back as I saw Mom and Dad's image disappeared in my eyes. I turn to Thalia.

"How are we going to get to Paris?" I asked

"Airplane." Thalia replied

Percy's head jercked up. "Are you insane?"

"What?" Thalia asked

"I can't go on airplane." Percy explained. "I can't go on Zeus's territory, I'll get blasted in the sky."

Thalia snorted. "Percy, I'm the granddaughter of Zeus and Aphrodite. Jupiter can't blast his own granddaughter out in the sky."

"A-Are y-you s-sure?" Darwin stuttered

Thalia nodded. "Yes. I've been on airplanes a lot of times. Zeus won't blast us."

"Let's just pray you're right." I said

As we got to the airport. Percy, Darwin, and I nervously follow Bianca and Thalia. I looked at the sky and hoped it don't cause a storm. The sky was bright sky blue with no clouds. When we got inside the airport, we paied our tickets and went to Notus Zephyrus airline.

"You know this is the very place, Uncle Leo and Aunt Lily shared their first kiss." Thalia said

"Huh?" I said

That was the only thing I can say. Mom and Dad did told us about some of their love life. Mom did told my siblings and I that they had their first kiss in an airport, but I never thought that was true. As we went inside the airplane. There was only cargo and five seats.

"We should get off." Darwin said nervously. "I don't like this."

"Come on guys, nothing bad isn't going to happen." I siad

Thalia punched me on the shoulder. "Don't jinx it, you Hot-head!"

"Hot-head?" I asked. "That's my Dad's nickname."

It was true. Mom always called Dad, 'Hot-Head.' whenever he does something stupid, embarressing, or funny. Well it was mostly all three.

Thalia sigh. "I'll find you another good nickname. How about Sponk?"

I raise an eyebrow. I wonder what nickname I should call my cousin. Goth Girl? Lighting Face? I shook my head. Those are not good nicknames. We sat down. I end up sitting next to Bianca. My face turned bright red. I tried not to look at her, but then I end up by looking at her at the corner of my eyes. As the plane flew, Darwin was shivering with fear. He was eating cans and wax paper.

The plane was going very quickly. There was no seat belts too. Somehow my instincts told me something was wrong. Very wrong. I look at thalia. She had her hand in her sleeve. I knew she had her spear in her sleeve, but I wonder how she can fit it in. Bianca looked very pale almost as snow. Her hands were in her in her jacket pockets.

"Guys," Darwin whisper to us. "I think we need to-"

Before Darwin can finish his sentence, the windows broke. We hit the deck as the windows broke. I look up and saw wind. We got up, Thalia was glaring at the winds as if she'd faced them before. Thalia took out her spear, Darwin got out some cans as if that was going to help, Bianca got out her swrod that was the color of night, and I got out my wand. I wasn't sure how all of this is going to help.

"Venti." Thalia said

"What?" I asked

"Storm spirits." Percy answered. "Thalia is calling them from their roman name. Thalia is half Roman and half Greek. Her father is Roman, while her mother is Greek. The actual term for Greek is anemoi thuellai."

I look at Percy. When did he get so smart? Then I remember that his mother, Annabeth is the daughter of Athena. So I guess he can act smart whenever he wanted to. Which it might make a lot of sence. Thalia slap her bracelet and it turned into a Medusa shield. The venti, anemoi thuellai, storm spirit, whatever you called them, were standing in frozen in fear. Thalia charged at the storm spirits. Darwin threw his cans, but I'm not sure if that's helping. Bianca charged at the storm spirits. As Bianca stab one her sword evaporate the monster.

My mouth drop, but then I shook my head to pay attention to what was happening. I lift my wand up in the air. I concentrate on the power. Then I lift a storm spirit to my right. I made it float in the air. As I keep on holding the spirit I burst my hand on fire. I wonder if the fire will either go through the monster or just it him. I wonder if Dad ever tried throwing these fire at them.

I threw my fire at the storm spirit. It actually hit him! I use my wand and toss him to the side. Then a whoel army was coming at me instead of my friends. I sigh in fusteration. I guess Medea send those monsters at me. I thought. I put my wand away and I burst my whole arms on fire. I use my levitation and floated the fire at the storm spirits. Half of them got burn, while the other half dodge the attack and the fire hit some of the cargo that burst on fire. Thalia went over to the controls and saw there was no driver, just a storm spirit.

Thalia cursed under her breath. "We need to get off now!"

"How?" I asked

Percy went over to the door and opened it. Then the plane started to move up and down, side to side. We turned and saw the driver storm spirit that was moving the plane. I clenched my fists. I got very irritated by that. In the same time, Bianca and I went at the driver. All together, Bianca use her sword, while I use my fire punch at the storm spirit. As the monster started to disinagrated into gold dusk, we heard smething exploded. There we saw some of the fire was burning the metal and everything else. Bianca and I went over to Thalia, Darwin, and Percy.

"We need to jump." Thalia siad.

I look at her. "Are you nuts? We'll die!"

Thalia shook her head. "Dave, I have wind powers, you have telekineses. You can control yourself to fly, like Aunt Lily. She was able to do that when she fell off a cliff."

"Fine." I said as if it's not going to work

"Good," Thalia siad. "Percy you hang on to me, Darwim get your pipes out and start flying the fly song, Bianca you go with David."

"W-W-What?" Bianca stuttered and her face started to go red.

"Just listen!" Thalia shouted. "We don't have much time! Percy, on you mark. We need perfect timing!"

Percy nodded. I guess Percy is good at timing too, I thought. What else is he smart at? Chemisty? Bianca held my hand. That made me blush real badly. Darwin got out his pipes and started to play the fly song. Percy grip on Thalia's hand. I glared at him. Thalia maybe my cousin, but she's like a sister to me! The fire went to the engine and started to caught on fire. We waited. . .waited. . .and waited.

"Now!" Percy yelled

We jumped pff the plane. Percy was right about the timing. It was great. The plane exploded behind us. Thalia flew along with Percy who was putting his hands aorund her waist. Darwin was floating down. Bianca and I were falling. I was still knew for using my powers, I didn't have any practice. I held both of my hands on Bianca's waist and she put her arms around my neck. Her eyes were closed. I close my eyes as I concentrate on the power. I use my mind to levitate myself. Suddenly, I felt as if we were floating down. I open my eyes and saw we were actually floating. Bianca held on tight to me. My heart was beating fast. I look up and saw Thalia, Percy, and Darwin was flaoting above us as they catch up.

As we flaoted down on the soft nice ground, Percy started hugging the grass. Darwin started eating the grass. I found myself still holding Bianca's waist. I let go quickly and pinched my arm.

"I miss you ground!" Percy said

We looked at him awkwardly.

"What?" He asked. "I'm never, _never, never _go on a plane again!"

"This grass is good." Darwin said.

"Where are we?" Bianca asked, changing the subject before can hear more of Percy's and Darwin's wierdness.

"Maine." Thalia replied. "Were in Maine."

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>David POV<p>

Great! We're in Maine! We're like a thousand miles away from Paris! It took us a few minutes to get Percy and Darwin off the ground. We started walking in down and took the docks. We were seriously hungery so we bought some sushi. Percy doesn't like sushi becaues he said that the people kills his "little minions". So we have him the one with a lot of avacado with no crab. Even Darwin wanted to vegatrian kind. After we were done eating, we tried to look for a boat that can take us to U.K. Beside's Mom has a house there for vacations. We can stay there for a while.

"Have any ideas?" Percy asked

We look at him.

"Percy, your Poseidon's grandson." Thalia said. "Can you just call him to help us?"

"Or get some hippocamppii?" Bianca added

"What?" I asked

"Half horse and half fish." Darwin replied

I nodded. I'm still not getting used to this. Percy whisle at the water, then we saw the fish things that Darwin told me. They were so awsome. I never seen anything like it before. The big one that was fit for a large person neighed at Percy.

_Hi Perses! _said the hippocampii

I shook my head. How can I hear the animal voices? Then I remeber the telepathy that mom has. I sigh. Of course! I've inherited her telepathy too. I can't believe I forgot about that.

"Hi, Rainbow." Percy said

"Rainbow?" I asked

"My Uncle Tyson." Percy answered. "He's a cyclops and my Dad's half brother. Rainbw is his pet."

I sigh. I seriously got to read more mythology. The fish horse thing nickered a little.

_Do you some some mangos? _Rainbow asked

Percy paled. "No, I don't have any mango."

Then Rainbow nieghed in anger.

_I'm leaving! _Rainbow shouted

Then Rainbow left. Percy started to sulk mubling. "Why do hippocampiis, hate me? I can't believe I forgot to get the mangos!"

Thalia patted Percy on the back. "Hey, Perce don't worry about Rainbow. You still have your awsome Poseidon powers don't you?"

Sudeenly Percy stood up. Then he has this glowing background on him. Bianca and I shook our heads. Percy seriously has a huge ego. Percy went to the shore. We follow him. Percy went to the water and spread them out. Darwin got out his pipes and started to play them. The water was going higher and higer above the ground.

"Well come on!" Percy said.

We went behind him. Percy and Darwin put the water above us. It waas so wierd. We were like in a dome of water, but the water wasn't in the dome. We were dry. We started walking. We were getting deeper and deeper into the ocean. I wasn't sure if this was possible. As we walked we saw some sea creatures. We saw some sharks, fishes, whales, turtles, and everything. When the fishes come at us, somehow they just move away really quickly. Then I remeber that Percy is the grandson of Poseidon, so the sea respects him. Then in the distance in the water. I saw something moving. Something with six heads.

"Hey, guys, what's that over there?" I asked pointed to where I saw

Thalia frowned. "I don't see anything."

I look at her. "But I did saw some kind of monster."

"I think you're brain may be clonged up from that smoke." Percy said.

"I'm not joking!" I said

I look again and it was gone. I frowned. I did saw a six headed thing. I shook my head. Maybe it was my imagination. When we were walking we saw something small up ahead.

Percy squinted. "What is that?"

Thalia, Bianca, and Darwin looked. They saw the same thing. The thing was getting closer and closer. When it got out of the shadows, we saw a six headed sea monster.

"Oh no!" Thalia siad.

"This is not good." Bianca said

"We're dead." Percy said

Thalia punched Percy on the shoulder. "Stop saying negaitve thing, Perses! Do not get any crazy ideas! Your ideas are always getting ourselves killed!"

"Are you still mad of what happned at Capture the Flag last year?" Percy questioned her. "I didn't know a monster will come in and ruin the game!"

"The reason that happned is becaues you send Andy and Ling to go in the forest! They almost got killed!"

"Well I thought it was a good plan okay!"

"You should use your brain more often than not using it! Your nothing like your mother, but your father!"

I heard Darwin gasped a little. I knew this wasn't good. Percy clenched his fists. I think that was an insult on him.

"I am like my Mom!" Percy shouted. "I can't use my brain all of the time for random stuff even in games! I may not use my brain that much becaues I know I will need it for time to time! You think your so good becaues your grandfather is Zeus? Why not you tried to control water? I bet it'll be much easier you, Lighting Breath!"

"Why you little-" Thalia was about to say

"Shut up!" I shouted by interuppting my cousin.

Percy and Thalia looked at me. I thought one of them will hit me, but they didn't. Instead they look at each other one more time and then they turned around not to face each other from their tiny agurment. I look at the six headed monster. It was gone again. My eyes widen.

"Bianca where did that monster go?" I asked

"I don't know." Bianca replied. "Thalia and Percy were agruing and it distracted all of us. It somehow-"

Before Bianca can finish her sentence the water breaked. The water was coming in. We were all in the sea water. There were a lot of bubbles around us. I felt someone got hit by the monster. I saw Thalia. She was getting tangled by the seaweed and couldn't get out, Percy was fine becaues of the water, Darwin was trying to hold his breath as long as he can, and Bianca was knocked out from what the monster hit us. In front of us was the monster. I knew I was right about it. It does have six heads. I knew what the monster was called. I remember it in mythology class. It was the Scylla, the monster from the Odyssey.

I use my hands to levitate Bianca to me. Her forhead was bleeding. I don't know what to do, but I was afriad the sharks might come becaues of the blood. Percy untangled Thalia. He grab her by her waist. Percy pointed up to the surface. I nodded. Then we went up to the surface. As we got there. I was gasping for breath. Percy was breathing normally. I think he can breath underwater, I thought. Darwin was holding a piece of wood.

"Where did you get that?" I asked

"I found it when we were eating lunch." Darwin replied. "I thought I might need it just in case."

"Percy can you bring us some dolphines?" Thalia asked in a quiet voice as if she was sorry of what she said

Percy nodded. Then in a few minutes four dolphines came. While everyone has to hold on to their own dolphine I had to hold on Bianca and my dolphine. The wound on Bianca's forhead was still bleeding than ever. As we got to land, the ground was very cold. Almost as ice. I tried to finds godly healing stuff. All I found was a carteen and lemon squares.

"Good." Thalia said.

She took the carteen and lemon squares out of my hands. She took out one lemon square and broke it in half. She put the other half back in the bag and she gave the other half to Bianca. Bianca chewed the lemon square and then Thalia open the carteen and she took out a straw in it. Then she put it in Bianca's mouth.

"How is that suppsoed to make her feel better?" I asked

"The carteen is Necter, and the lemon squares are ambrosia." Percy explained. "These are godly foods. They can healed us, but if we eat too much of it, we can burn up and die into ashes."

Bianca's wound started to heal. I was amazed by the power of the godly food. She cough and her eyes open. I sigh in realived that she's okay.

"What happen?" Bianca asked

"We escape the Scylla." Thalia replied. "If we hurry, we can get to Paris right away."

"So where are we know?"

We look around. Everywhere was icy. We saw some places that were no ice, but everywhere you look, it's ice and snow. I thought at first we were at Alaska, but then Percy took out a map. Percy studdied the map with his figures.

"We're in Greenland." Percy repleid

"Greenland?" I questioned him

Percy nodded. "All we have to do is sail to Greenland to England and then to Paris."

I groaned.

"But there is a town nearby." Percy contiune. "We'll stop there first and make another plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review plz!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Killerninja123: Enjoy!**

**WARNING: FLASHBACKS from TLH.**

* * *

><p>David POV<p>

As we got to town, we bought a motel to stay. We all have to share one room, so Percy took the couch, Thalia took the bed, Bianca took the other bed, Darwin the other couch, and I took the floor. The floor was hard and had a lot of dusk. Thank god, I had a sleeping bag with me or else things can get worse for me. We look into out bags and found some food.

"What the heck!" Percy shouted

"What?" I asked

"There was a mango in my backpack!" Percy exclaimed

Thalia glared at Percy. "You had a fruit with you all along and didn't know you had it?"

Percy nodded weakly. "Yes. . ."

"Perses, I'm going to-" Thalia began to say

"Hey, guys let's eat!" Darwin shouted to everyone. Then he shoved two pieces of bread into Thalia's and Percy's mouth.

"Are they always like this?" I whisper to Bianca.

Bianca nodded. "Always. They act like a old married couple all the time whenever they get into a fight. Their like another version of Mr. and Mrs. Jackson."

I chuckled a little. Percy handed me some food. I smiled a ate it. I wonder what Mom, Dad, Nathan, and Rose are doing. I wonder if their fine. I got to admit, but I really miss them. I miss Mom's cooking, Dad's corny jokes, Nathan's obession with books, and Rose's love for flowers. Since now I know who my parents really are and all, I wanted to get to know more about them. I wonder what kind of life they had when they were kids. I guess Mom and Dad will tell me when I get back. I mean, I just found out about all of this, so I think they want me to take it all in and tell me later.

"Let's get some sleep." Thalia said. "We have a huge day ahead of us."

We all nodded. I laied down and look at the cieling. Everyone was fast asleep in a few minutes. For some reason I can't sleep. As I stare at the black dark cieling my eyes began to close slowly. I blinked, my eyes were half closed. I knew I can't stay awake that long and then my eyes closed.

I was in front of a mall. I hate malls. I only go there just to shop for the things I want to build and buy books. I look around. The mall was really wierd. It was in the sewers. I look up and saw the sign. My mouth drop. The sign was mess up.

Parking, Kennels, Main Entrance: Sewer Level

Furnishings and Café M: 1

Women's Fashion and Magical Appliances: 2

Men's Wear and Weaponry: 3

Cosmetics, Potions, Poisons & Sundries: 4

I frowned. What's 'sundries?' I thought, it sounds like underwear. The elevators were open. I wasn't sure if I want to go there, so I took the stairs instead. I went on the first floor and no one was there. I was seriously nervous about this. I knew this wasn't a normal mall like Macy's and JC Penny's. I pass the second floor and went to the third floor. There I saw four people. I saw a woman with an elegant black dress with diamond jewelry, and she looked like a retired fashion model—maybe fifty years old, I'm not sure, but I'm seriously bad at guessing ages. Her long dark hair swept over one shoulder, and her face was gorgeous in that surreal super-model way—thin and haughty and cold, not quite human. With their long red-painted nails, her fingers looked more like talons.

The other three were teenager about a year older than me. Fifteen probably. I walked closer to them. One was a girl with long chocolate brown hair with briads and color changing eyes. She look pretty, but she looked very familiar. She looked exactly like my Aunt Piper, but younger version. The other guy had copper blonde hair, a scar on his lip, and electirc blue eyes. I scratch my head. He looks like my Uncle Jason, younger version. The last guy looked excatly like me! Same curly black hair, pointy eyes, brown eyes (but mine actually chnages when any kind of lily flowers bloomed), everything, but I don't have a crazy smile though.

I look at the three teenagers carefully. They are my Dad, Uncle Jason, and Aunt Piper! I found that very wierd and awkward for me to see them in younger version. I mean they are all in their thirties now, but this is just too wierd. I walked closely to them so I can hear what they are talking about. As I got closer, I saw Dad and Uncle Jason were fighting and Aunt Piper was telling them to stop. My head was full of questions. I didn't know what's happening. What's going on?

". . . I saw your friend Leo here, and saw that he would be an important enemy someday. I stirred the consciousness of my patron, gave her this information, and she managed to wake just a little—just enough to visit him."

"Leo's mother," Aunt Piper said. "Leo, listen to this! She helped get your mother killed!"

My eyes widen in anger. I never knew my grandmother from Dad's side, but this explains a lot. That fricken lady helped this evil thing killed my grandmother? That means Dad was alone all this time in childhood. That made me quiestioned about Mom's childhood. I only met great-aunt and uncle Lavener and Steven and Aunt Petunia. I remember Mom told me she lived at great-aunt Lavender and great-uncle Steven ever since she was a year old. Does that means Mom is an orphan too? It made me question about my dog grandparents. Did Mom knew about them since she was young or found out later on her life when she fount out she's a demigod?

"Uh-huh," Dad mumbled, in a daze. He frowned at his hammer. "So … I just attack Jason? That's okay?"

I wanted to say: _No it's not okay, you idiot! _But I couldn't speak. I curse under my breath. I don't know why I can't talk. I knew this was a dream, but it is also a flashback from my Dad's past.

"Perfectly safe," the lady promised. "And Jason, strike him hard. Show me you are worthy of your namesake."

"No!" Aunt Piper ordered. "Jason, Leo—she's tricking you. Put down your weapons."

The sorceress rolled her eyes. "Please, girl. You're no match for me. I trained with my aunt, the immortal Circe. I can drive men mad or heal them with my voice. What hope do these puny young heroes have against me? Now, boys, kill each other!"

Her aunt was Circe huh? I thought. I remember Nathan was telling me about boring Greek mtyhs and some at school too when Chiron was teaching the class. I thought about it and how was the niece of Circe, the wierd lady that turned guys into pigs. I look around the mall. Potions, broken armor, and historical items. That's Medea? I thought in horror. Wow, she doesn't look that powerful.

"Jason, Leo, listen to me." Aunt Piper begged with all of her emotion. "Medea is charming you. It's part of her magic. You are best friends. Don't fight each other. Fight her!"

Charming? Does she means charmspeaking? Like Thalia and Trsitan can do? I knew this was bad. That means Percy, Darwin, and Bianca will be under her spell. But what about me? Will I be under her spell too? I still don't understand who this can work.

Dad and Uncle Jason hesitate. Did the spell broke? Cause I'm not sure.

Uncle Jason blinked. "Leo, was I just about to stab you?"

"Something about my mother … ?" Dad frowned, then turned toward Medea. "You … you're working for Dirt Woman. You sent her to the machine shop." He lifted his arm. "Lady, I got a three-pound hammer with your name on it."

I chuckled a little. I guess Dad never changed at all. He's still the same today. Then there was this huge fight. Uncle Jason tried to attack Medea, but she moved fast for a thousand year old lady. Then two gold dragons came out of the kennels.

"So that's what's in the kennels," I heard Dad said meekly.

Huh, I should of known about that too. I thought there was dogs, cats, and other pet animals in the kennels. There was a lot of fights going on. One with Aunt Piper and Medea and the other with Dad and Uncle Jason fighting the two dragons. It was seriously cool and epic to watch. Almost like R rated movie, that Mom never let me watch R rated movies unless if I had a reason.

Then I saw Dad blowing a whisle. I had this big giant question mark on my head. Why is Dad using a orange whisle for? Is he calling for a dog or what? It was tiring to look back and forth, but it was worth it. Then I saw Aunt Piper threw a shield at Medea, and then I saw Dad got pinned by the dragon. That's really, heroric, I thought sarcasically. Then I heard something crash. My mouth literally drop wide open. There I saw a bronze giant dragon. The bronze dragon hurled the sun dragons into the pits they'd come from. Then Dad and Uncle Jason were on board the bronze dragon. I saw Aunt Piper with her dagger pointing at Medea. They were far away of where I was standing, but it seems like Medea was trying to convince Aunt Piper to do something.

I saw the potions were reacting to each other. Almost like chemicals doing a powerful explosive reaction. Then Aunt Piper jumped over the side. She plummeted for only a second before Dad and Uncle Jason caught her, hauling her aboard the dragon. They flew out of the store while Medea was screaming in rage. Then the mall exploded. Then everything went dark.

I woke up. I was sweating from the forehead that was dripping into the sleeping bag. I look around and everyone was still asleep. I look at the time and it was four o'clock in the morning. I shivered as I remember the dream. I wonder if that was all true. Dad, Uncle Jason, and Aunt Piper fighting Medea. Medea having the ability to charm people with her voice and convince people to kill each other. What if Medea is able to kill all of us with just her voice? What if she convince us to kill each other?

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it! **

**Also you'll see another old character. **

**HINT: It has to do with the prophecy.**

* * *

><p>David POV<p>

As morning came, I told Thalia, Percy, Bianca, and Darwin about my dream. Thalia's face harden when she heard about our dad's fighting each other and Thalia's mom has to stop them and Medea was doing all of this. I guess she heard the story before. I told them that Medea might charm us into killing each other. Thalia was somehow anxious of this, which creep me out.

Thalia nodded. "She can't charmspeak me or any Aphrodite kids or grandchildren, but she'll be able to charmspeak Bianca, Percy, and Darwin. Medea might go after me becaues she hates my father, Jason, who was named after the original Jason."

"So that's why she hates him?" I questioned her. "Becaues of the name Jason?"

"Not because of the name Jason." Thalia said. "Jason promise to marry Medea, but Medea was too blood thirsty, so he dump her for another woman. Medea got so angery that she wanted to get back at Jason by murdering their two children they had together. That's why she hated Jason, that's why she hated the name that my dad was named after."

"What does it have to do with Aphrodite then?" I asked

Thalia sighed in irritation. "Aphrodite charmed Medea to fall in love with Jason. After Medea left, she started to hate Jason and Aphrodite for causing this."

"Then she became the wife of Theseus' father and Theuses's step mother." Bianca said.

"That's from a different story about Theseus." Percy said. "For now we just need to know more about Medea, Jason, and Aphrodite."

I nodded. We stood up and began to check out of the motel. We bought bikes from the nearest bike store. As we rode, Percy told us that he came up with a stradegy to get to France. Percy told us that, we'll have to sail to England and find shelter, then we go on land and get to Paris to find were Medea is.

"Are you sure that'll work?" Darwin asked

Percy nodded. "It's a plan worthy of Athena."

"You mean a plan worthy of Poseidon and your big ego brain." Thalia corrected him.

We all started to chukled a little. Percy's face turned slightly pink. When we got to the docks, Thalia use her charmspeak to get us a boat, that we "borrowed." Then she told the captian to take a day off at Fiji. I was stun when I saw her do that.

"Would the captain realized what you done?" I asked

Thalia chuckled a little. "Yeah, he will until he gets to Fiji."

I smiled a little. Thalia sometimes amazes me. We went on the boat, Percy told us the cooridants and all of the sea stuff. We were not all sure, if Percy knows how to drive a boat, but he's the grandson of Poseidon. What harm can he do to a boat? As the boat started Bianca was getting a little sea sick. We all gave her barf bags just in case.

"Are you sure where your going, Percy?" Thalia asked

Percy nodded. "I've been on sea many times, Grace. I know what I'm doing."

Thalia nodded and saw sat down with us. We ate some food on the boat, while Bianca ate a few becaues of her sea sickness. I knew it was going to be a long boat ride, so I took out Mom's book and I started to read it. After I read chapter one in ten minutes, I was getting intersted on Mom's life. I was surprsied that Dad hadn't found out of about being a girl after she got claimed. I wonder what chapter is that, so that way I can make fun of Dad. Then as I read the book we felt a bump under the boat. Percy stop the boat as if it wasn't a good idea to keep going.

"What was that?" Bianca asked Percy

"I-I don't know." Percy replied uncertain

"We should stop and see what happened under the boat." I suggested

"Or we can keep on going and find out until we land." Thalia added

I wasn't sure about that part, but I know Thalia has experience monsters and all half-blood stuff, while I'm just new at this. Percy looked at Thalia as if he doesn't agree with her idea, but then he nodded his head and start the boat. I can see the look in his eyes, that he's afirad what might pop out of the water.

Hours went by, we were all quite bored. I would of read the book, but I decide not to, becaues of what happen. Percy and Thalia were talking to each other. They seemed to be arguing about what happen to the ship when we bump into something. Percy was getting pale every minute as if he doesn't trust Thalia's suggestes, but Thalia's face was getting angry by the second. Then as the boat was going, they felt another bump under the boat. We paused and tried to stay clam. Then something was lifting the boat and it threw us in the air. I thought we were going to crash in the water, but instead we crashed on land.

I got up and saw a flag. A british flag. We were finally at England. Then we heard a loud roar coming from the water. Percy, Thalia, Darwin, and I got out their weapons. Bianca summoned a lot of skeletons. I was amazed by Bianca's powers. I never thought she can summon dead things, but then again her grandfather is Hades, so it makes sence. I wonder what powers she has from her grandmother, Nike. Out of the water came out the Scylla.

"So the thing has been following us?" I said as I just realized this.

Percy nodded. "I was afriad of this might happen."

"How do we kill it?" I asked

"I don't know." Percy replied. "When my parents were at the sea of monsters, they aviod the Scylla and went the Sirens instead."

"Did they fought any monsters with many heads?" Bianca asked

"They fought the Hydra." Percy answered

"Did they defeated the Hydra?" Thalia asked hopefully

Percy shook her head. "No, Clarisse shot it with her cannon."

"But didn't Odysseus went to the Scylla?" Darwin mentioned nervously

"Yes, but he survived it because the Scylla had six heads, so it only killed six of his men." Percy answered.

Then one of the Scylla's head tried to snatch Percy from it's teeth. Percy dodged it, but he got himself a large cut on his arm. Percy went to the water, and his cut started to heal. I was shock by that. I didn't know water can heal him. Percy lifted the water and threw it at the Scylla. Thalia also follow him by going in the water. Clouds came and lighting started to strike the ocean. Thalia made a ball of lighting and threw it in front of the Scylla. The water was covered with lighting and shock the Scylla, then one of it's head came off.

Bianca ordered her skeletons to attack the Scylla from the water. I wasn't sure if skeletons can float on water, but the skeletons ran to the Scylla. While the Scylla was having it's electric shock, the skeletons started stabing the monster. Darwin used his pipes and made a horrible sound. I knew I can't just stand here and do nothing, so I levitate the water and made a huge buble around the Scylla. Then I made a small hole from the water bubble. I made sure there was air inside the bubble, so I burst my hands on fire. I made the fire burn hot blue flames, I use the blue fire to make blue threads. I got out a dagger that I kind of stole from camp. I tied the blue fire thread on the dagger and threw it into the air hole. As all of the blue fire went in the water bubble, I closed the air hole right away.

Inside the water bubble, the blue flames started to burn the Scylla. Somehow the water didn't put out the fire. The whole inside was turning into blue flames. The Scylla was roaring in rage. I thought the Scylla won't last long in the bubble, but then all of the heads burst out of the water bubble and destoryed it. The Scylla was all burnt up, but alive. The monster charge tword us. I thought we were goners, but then silver arrows came at the Scylla. I raised an eyebrow. Then teenage girls with silver clothing came out and started attacking the Scylla.

"The hunters!" Bianca cried

Hunters? I thought. The hunters of what? The oldest of these archer girls were fifteen or sixteen I think. Maybe eighteen, I'm not sure, but the youngest were like thirteen or twelve. Then a twelve year old came in the fight. She had auburn hair and silvery yellow eyes. She got out a giant silver bow almost like the creset moon. Then she shot the arrow at the Scylla. The silver arrow went stright through the Scylla and then the monster collapes turning into blue ooz. A girl came to us. She was wearing camo and silver parka, but with punk clothes too. She had her hood on so it was hard to see her face.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "No one hurt?"

"Were not hurt." Percy replied. "But we're on a quest."

"What kind of quest?"

"To get the Amulet of Aphrodite back from Medea."

The girl nodded. "Who's leading the quest?"

"I am." I replied

The girl look at me and she looked at the rest of my friends. "What's your names and who's your parents or godly parent?"

"Perses Jackson, son of Perseus and Annabeth Jackson." Percy said. "But everyone calls me Percy."

"I'm Bianca di Angelo II, daughter of Nico and Ellie di Angelo." Bianca said

"Darwin Underwood, son of Grover and Juniper Underwood." Drawin said

"David Valdez, son of Leo and Lily Valdez." I said

Then we look at Thalia. Thalia was frozen by looking at the girl. I frowned a little. I wonder what's wrong with Thalia. I never seen her like this before. The girl took off her hood. She had black hair and electric blue eyes just like Thalia. She looked fifteen, but I think she's way older than that.

The girl smiled at Thalia. "You must be Thalia, daughter of my little brother, Jason and his wife Piper. Am I correct?"

Thalia nodded. "Yes, your right."

"Wait, so your Thalia's aunt?" I asked. "Thalia Grace?"

The girl nodded. "So you're Lily's eldest son, eh? You look like your father. I hope you don't have his personality. He used to hit on me when I met him. He said and I quote, 'We were absolutely destined to meet your hot sister.'"

I groaned. "Don't worry, I don't have his personality."

"But he has his stupidity." Thalia II said.

Thalia Grace I chuckled. "Yes, I can see some of Lily's personality in you. Anyway, we should get to shelter. I know a place where we can stay for the night."

"I know a place too." I said.

"Let me guess, your mother's house in here in England?" Thalia I guessed

I nodded. "Yes, our summer house."

"Well, your mother let the Hunters and I use her house just in case if we need it whenever were at England." Thalia I said. "Since you five are going to the same house, I guess we'll walk there together."

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Killerninja123: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Thalia II POV<p>

As we got to Aunt Lily's summer house, David took out a key from his pocket and unlock it. When we went inside the house was amzeing.

Percy's mouth drop. "Are you rich?"

David looked at him as if he was stupid. "No, my ancestor was. My mother and the rest of my siblings inherited this house. We have the Taylor blood in us."

"Don't forget your Aunt Petunia and her son." I added

David groaned. "Do you have to remind me about them? Her son if like a pig in a wig!"

"A what?" Darwin questioned him.

"He means he's cousin is a fat pig that won't loss weight." Bianca replied as she translated what David ment.

"Is he trying to loos weight?" Darwin asked David

David nodded. "He's trying, but he can't help it. Aunt Petunia caught him sneaking some brownies into his room, so she took all anything sugary sweets and now there sticking with healthy food for Drake's sake."

David turned on the lights and looked into the frige. He smiled to himself. He took out a lot of foof out of the frige and started to cook. I raised an eyebrow. The last time David and Uncle Leo tried to cook when Aunt Lily was gone, and they burn down the kitchen. After that when Aunt Lily got home, she was furious at them you can hear her british accent. Nathan, Rose, Tristan, and I were witnesses. It was seriously scary to hear her angery. Uncle Leo told us that it was the second time that he made Aunt Lily angery. He didn't want to talk about the first time, but he said the second time wasn't that very hard and hurtful than the first.

The Hunters of Artemis make themselves at home. I only been here once and it's still the same. The only thing different was the picture frame when David and the rest change pictures every summer when they were at England. Now this picture had Aunt Lily in her boy clothes and boy hair, Uncle Leo being goofy along with Rose, David crossing his arms, but smiling too, and Nathan in his girl clothes (thank you he's not wearin skirts) and long hair.

"Thalia how's Jason, Piper, and your litter brother Tristan doing?" Aunt Thalia asked

"There fine." I replied. "We got chased by monsters by taking David, Nathan, and Rose to camp, but we made it without getting any serious injury. Just some scratches."

Aunt Thalia smiled. "Good, but I guess some things never change."

I frowned at that last part. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Perses, is just like his father, Percy, but he can be smart sometimes like Annabeth," Aunt Thalia said. "Bianca is like her father, Nico by wearing dark clothing and the aviator jacket, but she wears a victory wreath to symbolized her grandmother Nike. Darwin is so much like Grover, by getting so nervious about almost everything. Your cousin David, is a lot like Lily, but I can see some Leo in him too."

"When you get to know David some more," I said "he's actually has half of the personality from Aunt Lily and Uncle Leo. He can say some jokes from time to time, but he's mostly serious and sometimes rude."

Aunt Thalia nodded. As David finished cooking, he set the plate of dinner on the table. The smell was seriously good. David must have been improving since he and Uncle Leo burn down the kitchen, I thought. I took a bite and my eyes widen in amazment. Like Aunt Lily, David has a natural talent for cooking. Everyone ate quietly, almost all of the hunters were glaring at Perses and David. I don't blame them, they are boys and the hunters aren't supposed to interact with them. As I ate my food, I saw David looking at Bianca. His face was red as he ate. When Bianca look at him, David look at his plate of food then Bianca started to blush. I wonder if Bianca ever told him why she broke up with him. She told Percy and I why she broke up with him. I wonder if Percy told David about it instead.

After we finished dinner, we sat on the couches with the hunters. Aunt Thalia was next to Artemis. Artemis was looking at Bianca and I as if we should join the hunt instead of going on a quest. I mean this is my very first quest. I don't want my own cousin to be killed. Besides the prophecy did say that we will fight Medea and defeat her, but something did bothered me. Since Geae is in slumber now, who brought Medea back to life again? I mean she was alive twice I think, so this might be the third time.

"Since you five had to get Aphrodite's amulet back who is the person responsible for this?" Artemis asked

"Medea." David replied. "She has a grudge against my grandmother. My father, Leo Valdez, told me to be very careful of her and he's right. Medea can charmspeak anyone to do as she wants, but she can't charmspeak Thalia and I since Thalia and I are the grandchildren of Aphrodite. We need to find her in Paris, France, and confront her."

Artemis nodded. "Do you know where to find her in Paris when you get there?"

David open his mouth to respond the question, but he closed his mouth. Some of the hunters snickered at him. I glared at them and then they shut up. No one laughs at my cousin or makes fun of him! I can tell David doesn't know where to find Medea. We all don't know where she is in Paris.

Artemis snorted. "Of course. Your so arragant!"

"My lady-" Aunt Thalia began to say.

"You can't even fight well!" Artemis continue ignoring Thalia. "I saw you standing there while the rest of your friends did the fighting. Even though you finally did use your powers, but you still didn't do well enough! You call youself a leader in this quest? You can't even find your enemy! Your a coward!"

Then there was silence. I look at David, he was all quiet and motionless. He look at the floor the whole entire time when Artemis was yelling at him. I knew David just came here and all. He's trying to handle all of this being real. He's trying his best to control his powers like Aunt Lily and Uncle Leo. I thought David was going to cry or yell back at Artemis, but he just stood up and started to go upstairs.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"I'm going to my attic," David said in a low voice. "I'm going to see if there's anything up there and I'll watch from the window in case if monsters are coming here."

"Can I come with you?" Bianca asked

David shook his head. "I'll be fine. Just tell me everything in the morning."

Bianca got up from the couch and grab David by his sleeve. David pause for a moment and look at Bianca. For the first time he was glaring at her to let go. I never seen David glaring at the person he really loved before. David turned his head back at Bianca. I knew she won't let go, Bianca wants to go with David to comfort him, but I know he wants to be alone.

"Let go of me, Bianca!" David snapped

Bianca immeaditly let go of David. David disappears from upstairs as the room fell silence. I never seen David acting like this before, but only around his siblings when he's serious. Bianca sat down feeling shock and surprised. Darwin was now eating some soda cans that he got in the house. Percy was fiddling around his pen. Aunt Thalia was examining her pen. I sigh. At least David didn't get venomous, now that would be scary and shocking. Like Aunt Lily, David, Nathan, and Rose have the same temper as Aunt Lily, even Uncle Leo is scare of what happen when they become venomous. Their personalities maybe different, but their venomous and angery side is not, you can actually hear their british accent.

"So how should we find Medea?" I asked as I break the ice.

"You need to find Nereus, the old man of the sea." Aunt Thalia replied. "He can help you get any answer where Medea is, but be warn, he can only give you one answer. Nereus will be at near the ocean at Paris."

"How do we know it's him?" Percy asked

"The smell." Aunt Thalia answered. "You have to sniff every men and youn have to smell a certain sea like stink smell. Your father, Perseus, did the same thing."

Percy's mouth drop. "My father did that? He just told me, his sea of monster quest!"

Aunt Thalia chuckled. "Well, I guess when you get back, your father will tell you the rest."

Then Artemis faced Bianca and I. She was quiet after David left the livingroom. I wonder what's he's doing up there, I thought. I hope he's okay.

"Bianca, Thalia, what do you think of the Hunters of Artemis?" Artemis asked

"There intesting." Bianca replied

I nodded in angreement. "There also very exciting to hear about."

Artemis smiled. "Would you two like to become my new hunters?"

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

My mouth drop open. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My mind was filled with darkness and I wanted to strangle each and every hunter (not Thalia's aunt) one by one until their immortality runs out! I look at Thalia. I wanted to know what her answer is. If she becomes a hunter I don't know what to do. Maybe my feelings for her is a waste. Then I thought about Bianca. David still has feelings for Bianca after they broke up. If Bianca becoms a hunter, her father would be in depression becaues of what happen to his sister, and David will be in a very deep depression.

"No." Thalia replied in a striaght answer.

I fell off of the couch. Darwin helped me up. My mouth drop open. Thalia's aunt look at her in surprised and then to normal. I look at Artemis. I thought she was going to be angery at her, but she wasn't. I guess when Artemis was recruiting new hunters, they have there reasons not to be hunters.

"Is there a reason why?" Artemis asked

Thalia nodded. "Even though, I'm the granddaughter of Zeus, but I'm still the granddaughter of Aphrodite. I like a guy. I'm fall in love with him. Thart's my reason why I don't want to be a hunter."

I felt like I was going to pass out. Thalia likes a guy? The thought echo in my head. I wonder why is this guy she likes. She better make Thalia happy and if he doesn't, I will kill him! I look at Bianca. I wonder what her answer is. Bianca was looking down at the floor, staring it unblinkable.

Artemis nodded then she turned to Bianca. "What about you Bianca?"

Bianca clenched her fist and shook her head. "No. I can't be a hunter. My aunt, who is my father's sister, died. If I die, my father would be upset and blamed on somebody else. I don't want that. I'm his only daughter."

Artemis nodded sadly. "I understand. Your father must be over proctive with you."

Bianca nodded. "He's always over protective."

"Then whenever you or Thalia ever wanted to become hunters, Iris message Thalia I." Artemis said. "The request is still there for you two just in case."

Then Artemis looked at me as if I was the one who cause them for not being hunters. She shouldn't look at me like that, I thought angerly. I didn't do anything wrong! I just really like Thalia, what's wrong with that? I wonder how David is doing. I hope he's alright. Bianca looks very worried about him, she kept on looking at the stairs.

"I'm going to check on Dave." I said

"Please do." Bianca said

I nodded. I guess Bianca was worry about David. Seriously if she wants to see if he's alright then she can go up the attaic herself, but then again, David did snapped at her becaues of what Artemis said, so she has to leave him some space. I went upstairs and saw the attic was open. As I climb the ladder I saw a lot of armos, weapons, and supplies of ambrosia and necter. Then something caught my eyes. It was an Iris message. The image in the message was David's mother, Lily. I'm not usually an eavesdropper, but this is my third or fith time eavesdropping on people.

"You'll do fine in the quest." Lily assured him.

"Mom, all I did was make a water bubble out of my powers and threw fire inside it and the Scylla was still alive!" David protested. "I'm not a good leader on this quest!"

Lily sigh. "Dave, I was scare on my first quest too. I thought I won't do well in it, but your father and I did."

"But I felt like I couldn't do anything!" David cried.

"David, I know your deeply scare of this quest, but sometimes being scare is good." Lily said.

"I know." David grunted

"David, you think you might fail this becaues you think you can't do anything," Lily said "But what I got over my fears. The way I got over it was thinking about something or someone who was always there for me."

"Who?" David asked

Lily chuckled. "Your father of course! He was always right next to me and never left my side. When I thought of him, the fear just went away."

"It's becaues you love, Dad." David said.

"Love can be powerful." Lily said. "It always powerful. Love can save someone who you love the most. David, if you ever fought a monster along with your friends and feel scare about it, just think of someone important in your life. Someone that makes you happy."

David smiled. "Thanks, Mom, but how can love save someone?"

Lily smiled. "It worked for your father and I. It saved us both."

David's eyes widen. "Seriously?"

Lily nodded. "Of course!"

Then I heard something in the background in the Iris message.

Lily shook her head. "Your father is stuck inside the kindle fire."

David groaned. "Oh, Dad."

"I'll see you soon." Lily said. "Remember what I said, Dave. If you want to talk about anything in the quest asked your father or I."

"I know, Mom." David said. "Thank you, for the adivce. Say hi for Nate, Rosie and Dad for me."

"I will." Lily promised

Lily waved at David and he waved back. Then the connection was cut off. David turned and saw me. I thought he was going to be furious at me for listening to his conversation, but he wasn't. He sat down on a chair and look at a scarpbook. I walked over to him and saw a scarpbook picture of David's parents. They were young, about in their high school years.

"You, alright, man?" I asked

David nodded. "Yeah, so how are we going to find Medea?"

"We need to find Nereus, the old man of the sea." I said. "When we get to Paris, we just need to find Nereus near the ocean the can answer any question."

"Is there anything else?"

Artemis asked Bianca and Thalia to be her hunters."

David's eyes widen. "What?"

I nodded. "But they both refuse."

David sigh in relived. "Good. Thank gods they refuse."

I sat next to David. I can see in his eyes that he still think of what Artemis said to him. I remember that my father told me, Artemis tried to recuit David's mom, but she refuse becaues she loved Davud's dad. I remember my father told me that he was scared of a prophecy about him twice, but he said he got over it, by wanting to be that loyal person that will be there for the people he cared about. I wonder if David is scare of the prophecy.

David yawned. "We should get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow. You can Darwin can share my room. I'll sleep at Nathan's room."

I raise an eyebrow. "Is that alright to sleep in Nathan's room? Wouldn't he get angery?'

David shook his head. "No, whenever Tristan or Thalia stays over night he stays at my room, while I stay at Nathan's."

"Why Thalia stays at your room instead of Rose's?" I asked wondering.

Rose's bed takes all the space." David replied. "So that's why Thalia stays at my room 'cause it's bigger."

I nodded understanding. I got up and went to the on the ladder. David followed me, but he didn't climb down only I did. David was still in the attic. I didn't know why he wanted to be up there, but I guess he have his reason. A creepy reason to stay in the attic.

"I'll stay up here for a while." David said. "My mother and father never let me up here for some reason and now I know why."

I chuckled. "Well okay, then. 'Night."

"'Night."

I went downstairs and saw all the hunters were sleeping on the floor. I was careful enough not to step on them. I tried to find David's room, but I end up fnding Rose's room. Thalia was sleeping on the bed, while Bianca was sleeping on the floor, but she look like she didn't mind about it. I tried to the room, but I end up finding Nathan's. Then I saw another door open. I went over there and saw David's name on the door. Finally I found his room, this house is just a tiny bit big. As I went inside I saw Darwin sleeping on the floor, with bottles of cans around him. I think he might be a little too drunk of soda cans, I thought. I tried not to step on Darwin, but I failed. I accidently step on his leg. He only stir a little and slept peacfully.

As I climbed on the bed. I only have one thought in mind. One thought about Thalia when she refuse to be a hunter. I wonder who she's in love with. If it's not me then I'm kind of okay about it. It's just that I seriously like her ever since I met her. Besides whoever she liked, he has to deal with her father and that's not a good sign. In a few minutes I closed my eyes and fell asleep, dreaming about Thalia.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review plz!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>Bianca POV<p>

I woke up as the sun rays came over my eyes. I look at the clock and it was eight o'clock. I look on the bed and Thalia wasn't there. I got up from the sleeping bag and change into my regualr dark clothes. I got out of Rose's room and went into the kitchen. Everyone was on the table eating breakfast. Somehow my eyes went to David. He looked at me and his face turned scarelet. Then he just look down at his food.

"Hey, Bianca!" Thalia greeted me. "You're just in time for breakfast."

I smiled . "Morning guys."

I sat down and at the food. It was really good. English breakfast in U.K. I never thought David can cook these types of food . I wonder what types of other foods David can cook. Somehow everyone was quiet at the table, well execpt for Thalia and her aunt. There just talking about anything. I guess, David is still angery of what Artemis said, but the look on his face his calm and not angery. I think Percy might of straighten him out.

"So how are we going to France?" I asked

"Are we taking another ship again?" Darwin asked nervously

"Actually I have a better idea." Percy replied.

"Are you sure it's a better idea?" Thalia and her aunt aksed the same time.

Percy nodded. "Yes, and you'll see when we get there to the beach!"

"Why the beach?"Darwin questioned him.

"I know some sea creatures that can take us for a hide instead of hippocamppi." Percy answered. "There really kind. All we have to do is hold on to them and they'll do all of the swimming."

"What happened if monsters come?" David asked

"I hadn't thought about that yet." Percy answered as he blushed in embrassment.

"You guys will figure out something." Thalia's aunt said. "And Perses please don't think of crazy ideas that can kill everyone."

"I do not think of crazy ideas!" Percy grumbled

Everyone started laughing. After breakfast we say our goodbyes to the Hunters of Artemis. Thalia hugged her aunt. Thalia's aunt told her that she'll visit as soon as she can. She really wanted to see Thalia's parents and little brother. We wave goodbye to the hunters and parted our ways. I look at Thalia she was smiling sadly.

"Hey, Thals, you'll see your aunt again." I assured her

"I know," Thalia said. "I just hope I can see her again."

As we walked the weather somehow gotten wierd. It started snowing. David thinks Medea did this to stop us becaues of snow, but I'm not sure of that. During the walk I kept looking at David. Everytime he turns to me I just look at the other side. We got to the beach and Percy to the water. He put his head inside the water and we waited.

"Is this how he calls sea animals?" David asked

Thalia nodded. "Sometimes."

Percy got his head out of the water. "There coming."

"What sea creature is coming?" Darwin asked

Suddenly five dolphin came out of the water. Percy smiled. "Does that answer your question?"

Darwin nodded. We went to the water and swam to the sea mamals. We grabbed them by their fins. We were all amazed that Percy brought these beautiful sea creatures. Thankfully it wasn't hippocampii. Everyone was enjoying the ride from the dolphins. This was actually our first time riding them, but for Percy it was a million of times becaues his father took him to Poseidon's palace and show him the place.

One of the bigger dolphins Percy was riding was a god, Delphin. Somehow for all of us it wasn't fair. As I look at David, he seems to be enjoying the ride. My face turned a little bit scarelet. Then I noticed something about his eyes. The color was different. It wasn't brown like a few days ago. It was turning green. Emerald green like his mother's.

"Hey, David, have you ntoiced anything about you?" I asked

David shook his head. "No why?"

"Look at the water."

David looked down and his eyes widen. "Woah, now that's awsome! My eyes are green! There just like my Mom's."

"I think a type of lily flower bloomed." Thalia said. "In some regions of the country some of them must have bloomed."

"So, David's eyes are asscosated with lily flowers then?" Darwin asked

Percy nodded. "Yes. I think David's ansectors from the Taylor family were all asscosated with lily flowers. My mother, Annabeth told me that whenever David's mother, Lily touches a certian type of lily flower, the flower petals go around her."

"A sign as the decendant of Hecate?" David asked

"I'm not sure." Percy replied.

As we got to shore, we say our goodbyes to the dolphins. We have to change clothes becaues it was cold at France. We went to the docks were we saw a lot of people. We stand by the trees so that way one of us will go and get Nereus, the Old Man of the Sea.

"So Percy have you thought of a plan that is the worthy of Athena?" Thalia asked as she smirked at him.

Percy shook his head. "No why?"

"Becaues I thought of a great plan." Thalia said

"Oh no." Percy muttered

"What's the plan?" Darwin asked

"Percy needs to find Nereus." Thalia replied. "Percy we have to dress you up as a homeless person and try to find a certain smell that is Nereus."

"Why do I have to be dress as a homeless person?" Percy asked angerly.

Thalia sighed. "Because your father went through that too. Now it's your turn."

* * *

><p>Percy (Perses) POV<p>

In five minutes I was dressed in a ragged flannel shirt and jeans three sizes too big, bright red sneakers, and a floppy rainbow hat. I felt stupid. Thalia told me that my father wore these same clothes and somehow Thalia's aunt kept them just in case! By in case, I ment Percy's son Perses will find Nereus and wear the same homeless clothes.

"Oh, yeah," Darwin said, trying not to bust out laughing, "you look completely inconspicuous now."

"Shut up!" I barked at him

"A typical male vagrant." Thalia smirked

"Thanks a lot," I grumbled. "Why am I doing this again?"

"I told you. To blend in."

We walked around the docks to find something. Thalia finally stopped in her tracks. She pointed down a pier where a bunch of homeless guys were huddled together in blankets, waiting for the soup kitchen to open for lunch.

"He will be down there somewhere," Thalia said. "He never travels very far from the water. He likes to sun himself during the day."

"How do I know which one is him?"

"Sneak up," she said. "Act homeless. You will know him. He will smell… different."

"Great." I didn't want to ask for particulars. "And once I find him?"

"Grab him," she said. "And hold on. He will try anything to get rid of thee. Whatever he does, do not let go. Force him to tell you about Medea."

"We've got your back, man." David said. He picked something off the back of my shirt—a big clump of fuzz that came from who-knows-where. "Umm . . . on second thought . . . I don't want your back. At all actually, but we'll be rooting for you."

"How is that supposed to help?" I questioned him

"Just try and catch him." Bianca encourage me.

Darwin gave me a big thumbs-up. I grumbled how nice it was to have super-powerful friends. Then I headed toward the dock. I pulled my hat down and stumbled like I was about to pass out, which wasn't hard considering how tired I was. I seriously wish I had the Yankees cap. I still can't believe Mom gave her Yankees cap to Andy while Dad gave me his sword Riptide. It'll be so much easier with the cap. I went up to this homeless person. I sneak up behind him and try to sniff him. Nothing, nothing different at all, but he reeks of a month old dumpster. A couple of grimy dudes with plastic grocery bags for hats checked me out as I came close. They look at me as if I was an idiot homeless boy.

"Le battre, gamin!" one of them shouted at me.

I didn't know what they said, but I think thay told me to beat it or somthing. I moved away. They smelled pretty bad, but just regular old bad. Nothing unusual. There was a lady with a pet cat in a shopping cart. She glared at me as if I was going to steal her cat. Seriously why would I want a cat? I have a dog! A cool black huge hellhound dog named Mrs. O'Leary. Now I think about it, I wish she was here with me.

At the end of the pier, a guy who looked about a million years old was passed out in a patch of sunlight. He wore pajamas and a fuzzy bathrobe that probably used to be white. He was fat, with a white beard that had turned yellow, kind of like Santa Claus, if Santa had been rolled out of bed and dragged through a landfill. And his smell? As I got closer, I froze. He smelled bad, all right—but _ocean_ bad. Like hot seaweed and dead fish and brine. If the ocean had an ugly side… this guy was it.

I tried not to gag as I sat down near him like I was tired. So this is the guy that my Dad wrestles. Huh, I wonder how he did it, even though the guy looks like Sant Claus. Santa opened one eye suspiciously. I could feel him staring at me, but I didn't look. I muttered something about stupid school and stupid parents, figuring that might sound reasonable. Santa Claus went back to sleep. I tensed. I knew this was going to look strange. I didn't know how the other homeless people would react. But I jumped Santa Claus.

"Ahhhhhl" he screamed. I meant to grab him, but he seemed to grab me instead. It was as if he'd never been asleep at all. He certainly didn't act like a weak old man. He had a grip like steel. "M'aider!" he screamed as he squeezed me to death.

I still don't understand french, but I think he said 'Help me!' I'm not sure, but that's what I think. Now I'm starting to hate my life.

"C'est un crime!" one of the other homeless guys yelled. "Un gamin rouler un vieil homme comme ça!"

Seriously what are they saying? I thought. I rolled, all right—straight down the pier until my head slammed into a post. I was dazed for a second, and Nereus's grip slackened. He was making a break for it. Before he could, I regained my senses and tackled him from behind.

"Je n'ai pas d'argent!" He tried to get up and run, but I locked my arms around his chest. His rotten fish smell was awful, but I held on.

"Whatever you said I don't want anything," I said as he fought. "Plus I'm American and I don't speak french! I'm a half-blood! I want information.'"

That just made him struggle harder. "Heroes! Why do you always pick on me?"

**"**Because you know everything!"

He growled and tried to shake me off his back. It was like holding on to a roller coaster. He thrashed around, making it impossible for me to keep on my feet, but I gritted my teeth and squeezed tighter. We staggered toward the edge of the pier.

"Oh come on!" I said.

Immediately, Nereus yelled in triumph and jumped off the edge. Together, we plunged together in the docks of France. He must've been surprised when I tightened my grip, the ocean filling me with extra strength. But Nereus had a few tricks left, too. He changed shape until I was holding a pure blue dolphin. Nereus plunged straight down, wriggling and thrashing and spiraling through the dark water. If I hadn't been Poseidon's grandson, there's no way I could've stayed with him. Nereus spun and expanded, turning into a seal next, but I still hung on to him as he burst out of the water. A whole bunch of tourists awed at us.

I ignore the tourist and looked at my friends. I mouthed: Help!, but instead of helping me they all shook their heads at me and mouthed back: No. Seriosuly? There my friends and they said no! Some friends they are. I was starting to hate my life more than ever. Nereus plunged into the water and turned into a slimet eel. I started to tie him into a knot until he realized what I was going on and changed back to human form.

"Why won't you drown?" he wailed, pummelmg me with his fists.

"I'm Poseidon's grandson," I said.

"Grandon?" Nereus questioned

"My father is Percy Jackson." I replied

"Curse that boy for having kids!"

Now I felt offended. Finally he collapsed on the edge of the boat dock. Above us was one of those tourist piers lined with shops, like a mall on water. Nereus was heaving and gasping. I was feeling great. I could've gone on all day, but I didn't tell him that. I wanted him to feel like he'd put up a good fight.

My friends ran down the steps from the pier.

"You got him!" Thalia said in amazed. "First your father caught him and now you!"

My face turned crimson. "You do sound impress."

"Of course I am!" Thalia cried. "I never thought you can manage to catch him!"

Nereus moaned. "Oh, wonderful. An audience for my humiliation! The normal deal, I suppose? You'll let me go if I answer your question?"

"We've got more than one question," I said.

"Only one question per capture! That's the rule."

I looked David. Since he's leading the quest he should asked first. The snow fall on us as we think of a question. Seriously what's with the snow? I thought. Why is Medea wanting to stop us with snow? That's just plane stupid.

"Where would Medea mostly be in France when she's not in her little department store thing?" David asked

The Old Man of the Sea smiled, showing off his mossy green teeth.

"That's easy," he said. "She's where people cross, couples are, and where they drink."

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>

**Author's note:**

**If you read carefully there's some hints about the last story. **

**Also since this is after putting Geae back to sleep, wonder how Medea got back to life again?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Killerninja123: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>David POV<p>

I stare at Nereus.

"A riddle?" I questioned him angerly. "Why a riddle? We want a stright answer!"

"Sorry, only one question per catch." Nereus said. "Bye."

Nereus turned into a seal and dived into the water. I picked up and rock and threw it at him, but I missed. This is stupid! I thought. A riddle? You got to be kidding me.

"This is not what I expected." Thalia said

"Me either." I said. "We should find some shelter and rest."

"I wonder what the riddle means." Bianca said.

"Well, whatever the riddle means we have to figure it out." Percy said. "We still have time, if Medea doesn't send anymore monsters at us."

"Why not a junk yard?" Darwin suggested. "I can smell it and it's not too far from here."

"My father told me to stay away from junk yards." Bianca said

"It's a junk yard for cars not the other junk yard." Darwin added

"Then I'm good."

I frowned. I wonder why Bianca's father told her to stay away from junk yards. There's nothing wrong with them. There just old and junky stuff that hasn't been used for a very long time. Besides Bianca did looked a little pale after Darwin mentioned junk yard. It took us for hours to get to the junk yard, but we made it on time in the evening. While we were in the old cars, I got out a piece of paper and wrote down the riddle. _Where people cross, couples are, and where they drink? _How are we supposed to figure that out? This is impossible! I read the riddle over and over. I don't know about where people cross, but couples? Really? I just got out of a relationship and this happens!

"I hate this." I mumbled.

"Hey, we'll figure a way." Thalia said.

"We just need to think deeper." Percy said. "We can figure this out."

"Where people cross." Thalia said. "I'm not sure about that, but I know where couples do go."

"Yeah, do couples like go out and all?" Darwin asked

Bianca nodded. "Well, teenager couples go to movies, dinner, lunch, or just hang out, but I think the riddle is talking about adult couples."

Percy frowned. "Why adult couples?"

I snap my fingers. "Becaues adult couples either go to a fancy dinner, dancing, or a bar to get a drink."

"That's it!" Thalia shouted. "Where couples go and where they drink is at a bar!"

"But what does where people cross means?" I questioned my cousin. "We still need to figure the first line."

"He's right." Bianca said. "We can't go running into some random bar to find Medea. We need to find the exact bar to find her."

"So we just need to know what types of bars is there then?" Percy asked

Thalia nodded. "Yes, but what kind of bar would have people cross. I mean how do peole cross anyway?"

"I don't know." I grumbled. "But let's eat first. I'm seriously hungry."

As soon we got some food, Thalia and I started to look into the french books to see if we can find the exact bar what the riddle was talking about. I can't believe we didn't figure out the other two before we got here, but the first line is tricky. I wonder how do people cross, I thought. If we do find the exact bar, how would we get in there without getting thrown out becaues we were all fourteen year olds? As Thalia and I were looking for the types of bars, Percy, Darwin, and Bianca went to sleep in their sleepingbags. I don't blame them for being tired, but this is one hard quest. I wonder how Mom handel her quest.

I laied the book down and sighed. "I give up. This is too hard."

"I think we need to get some rest." Thalia said. "Then in the morning we'll figure it out."

I nodded. Thalia went to her sleepingbag and turn her back to me. I wanted to sleep, but I don't want to. I want to find out what the riddle means so I can get this over with. I'm sick of Medea stealing the amulet and trying to kill me becaues of my damn grandmother, Aphrodite made her fall in love with the original Jason. Have she ever know about bribes? That's what Jasn did to her. He bribed her and she went to get the fleece with him.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. Maybe I could get a few minute sleep then I can get back to the riddle, I thought. I laied on my sleepingbag and closed my eyes.

I thought I was dead. I was at a dark place with spirits everywhere, but something caught my eyes. A beautiful colorful small phoenix was perching on a dead branch of a tree. Somehow it's green eyes are like mines right now. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. Then the bird flap it's wings and started flying. I follow the bird. I wonder where it wants to take me. As I caught up to the bird, it was larger than I thought. I knew the women birds are larger than the male, while the male birds are shorter. I couldn't belive I accidently thought the girl phoenix was a boy. It's like the bird was a crossdresser like my mom. I realized that the bird was standing in front of a book. I walked over to the book and saw it was my mother's book. Why would the phoenix wanted to show me my mom's book? The bird started poking at the title of the book.

"Look, I know what demigod is." I said

The phoenix glared at me and continue to poke the title.

"I really don't know what you're trying to tell me." I confessed

The phoenix rolled it's bright green eyes and poked harder on the title. The bird stopped poking and it went up to me. It uses it's talons to grab my fingers. The small phoenix carried my finger to the title of the book where it was poking. It turns out that the bird was poking at the word in front of demigod. It was crossdress.

"What does crossdress has to do with this?" I questioned the bird. "I know what a crossdresser is. My mom and little brother are crossdressers."

The phoenix shook it's head. Seriously what _is _it trying to tell me? The bird went into my pokcet. I raised an eyebrow. Seriously now what is this bird want to tell me? If I have food in my pocket or my pocket is filled with dirt? I know I'm filthy, but not that filthy. I will shower in my morning if my friends and I can find water to wash ourselves. Maybe a hot spring, that can work.

The bird flew out of my pocket. It walk holding the paper that I wrote the riddle. The phoenix put the riddle in front of the word demigod. Hmm, crossdress and where people cross? Wait a minute. A place where people cross, where couples are and they drink.

"A crossdressing bar!" I shouted. "That's it! Some couples go to a crossdressing bars becaues they wanted to see either the men or women dress their opposite gender!"

The phoenix nodded and disappeared.

I woke up. I first thing I saw was me holding my mother's book and the piece of paper of the riddle. I got up and shook Thalia.

"Thalia wake up!" I called to her as I shook her. "I finger it out!"

Thalia didn't woke. I growled a little. I look for something to wake them up. Water? No, water isn't around here. It's like miles away from here. My wand! Of course, I'm so stupid. I forgot about the wand that Mom gave me! I seriously should remember some things than forgetting them like Dad. I took out the green wand out of my pocket. I raise it up as high as I can.

"Neró." I muttered

Suddenly water came out of thin air and landed on my friends. Everyone was finally up. Percy just woke up normaly and he was dry, Darwin was looking up at the sky as if Poseidon or Zeus did this to us, Bianca gasped and glared at me, and Thalia shirek and threw at rock at me.

"David what's wrong with you?" Bianca asked as her brown eyes started to grow black as a nightmare.

"I had a dream and I fianlly know what the whole riddle means!" I explained

Now everyone's anger turned to surprsied and happiness.

"Seriously?" Thalia asked

I nodded. "Where people cross, couples are, and where they drink, means we need to find Medea at a crossdressing bar!"

Everyone's mouth was open.

"A crossdressing bar?" Percy questioned

"It does make sense now." Bianca said.

"I think Medea wants to see the shame that men are dressing like women." Thalia said. "I mean in Nore myths, Thor has to get his hammer back by dressing as a women that ruin his manliness."

Percy looked at Thalia. "You're right."

"I know I am."

"So when we find the bar, how are we going to disguise ourselves without getting caught by Medea?" Darwin asked

Thalia smirked. "Actually, I _do _have a plan."

Percy paled. "Does it involved with us?"

"Mostly David and Bianca." Thalia replied. "But for the rest of us has to change our apperance so Medea won't recongized us."

"So how are we going to change out apperance?" I asked

"Well, we are going to a crossdressing bar, right cuz?" Thalia questioned me as she eyed on Bianca and I.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review plz!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>David POV<p>

I'm starting to hate Thalia now. I couldn't belive I have to wear girl clothes! Not that I'm against it becaues my brother wears girl clothes, but me? Seriously I can't pull this off! I don't know how to act like a girl. Also why would Thalia wanted Bianca and I have to crossdress while she, Percy, and Darwin are just changing their appearance by using Aphrodite magic? That's not fair!

"There." Thalia said as she put on the high heels on me. "Now you look like a girl. You know you do kind of look like Aunt Lily a little, except the black curly hair and you look a lot more like Uncle Leo."

"I hate you." I grumbled

"Love you too, cuz."

"I still don't see why I have to crossdress!" I said. "I don't have the crossdressing gene!"

"The what?" Percy questioned

"Crossdressing gene." Thalia explained. "David's ancestor was also a crossdresser. He came here after the Civil War and lived in North or South Dakota. Like the rest of the Taylor family, there all crossdresser. They decided to call it the 'crossdressing gene' becaues all the Taylor's crossdress with or without any reason."

"Aren't fall the Taylors are mostly male?" Darwin asked.

Thalia nodded. "Yes, but a girl was born in the family, but she died. She was the first Taylor girl to be born in ten generations. Now David's mother was born many years later, she was the first Taylor girl to be born in ten or twenty generations."

"Interesting." Percy said.

"Bianca are you done?" Thalia called out.

"Yes." Bianca mumbled as she called back

Bianca went out of the curtians. My heart started racing. My face turned red as fire. Bianca actually looked good as a guy. She was still wearing the same avaitor jacket that her father gave her, but she was also wearing black guy jeans, shirt, cap, and shoes.

Thalia nodded in aproval. "You look like your father, but your hair is light brown."

"We should dye it!" Percy suggested

"No!" Bianca shouted to him. "I like my hair the way it is. If I want to dye it, I dye it. For now let's put on a wig."

Darwin handed a black man wig to Bianca. She put her hair up and put it on. Thalia help her keeping the wig in place. After that was done, Bianca looked totally like her father. I thought mothers and daughters look alike. I guess I was wrong.

Thalia smiled. "Now I just need to change Darwin's, Percy's, and my appereance."

Thalia didn't used anything except for a mirror. She looked at her reflection. She image started to change. Her chocolate brown hair was changing into coppper blonde hair like Uncle Jason. Thalia pulled out a scrungy and pulled her hair back into a pony tail. She went into the curtians and a few minutes later she was wearing fashionable clothes. For once I didn't recongized her. Percy was just staring at her. Darwin started snickering at Percy for gaping at Thalia.

"Now it's your turn Perses." Thalia said.

Thalia went over to Percy. She touched him on his shoulder. We can actually see Percy's face going scarlet. Percy's black blondeish hair turned into full blond like his mother. His green gray eyes turned into full gray eyes. Percy looked into the mirror. He was shock at first, but his expression change into happiness.

"Wow, Thalia your amazing!" Percy said

Thalia nodded. I can see that her cheeks were growing pink in split seconds. She went over to Darwin and tried to change him a little. Darwin's hair turned brown like the tree bark and his eyes turned black. Thalia handed him his fake feet. I wonder how can satyrs can handle walking in those, I thought. It looks hard.

"Now were done with the change." Thalia said

"Do you know where the crossdressing bar is?" I asked

Thalia nodded. "Yes, I've passed it a lot of times when I was here with my mom and dad."

"What about our plan?" Percy mentioned.

"I'll tell you the plan when we get there." Thalia replied

"Can I think of a better plan while were walking there?" Percy asked hopefully

"No."

"Why?"

"Becaues I said so."

"But I'm Athena's grandson!"

"But all your plans are life threatning."

"Not all of them are!"

"Guys stop!" Bianca said as she barged in. "You guys can argu about this later. For now we need to get to the bar."

The two of them nodded. We started walking out of the junk yard. I kept my left hand on the hammer, while i kept my other hand on the wand. If something bad does happens I want to be very quick about this. I want to do something in a battle instead of getting freak out and watched as my friends fight. I tried to think how girls act as we walked. Bianca seemed to think of how boys acted to. I remember how Rose acted. She joked a lot, but her jokes are sometime funny and some of them are just corny. She can be girly sometimes, but she mostly acts like a tomboy, I guess.

I also remember how Nathan acts like a girl when he crossdresses. He is the master like Mom is. Every guy in his middle school asked him about which girl is right for them. I mean they come to our house everyday and it's seriously gets annoying. I wonder if I could change my apperance like Thalia does. If I could that would be so awsome! I didn't know how much we walked, but it was for some hours. Finally we stop. I look up and saw the bar. It was in french, but I could actually understand it.

"So can you tell us the plan now?" Percy asked

Thalia nodded. "Yes. David and Bianca will look for Medea and talk to her. Percy, Darwin, and I will be around the bar to watch Medea and you two. Make sure to asked Medea were she lives. We need that information. After she tells us where she lives, we'll got back outside and spy on her. When she goes back into her little department store, we'll barge into her home and fight her."

"That barging-into-her-home part is kind of extreme." I said

"I know." Thalia said. "but tis is our only option."

"What if she doesn't tell us where she lives?" Bianca asked

"Then we have to find another way." Thalia replied. "If she doesn't tell us, then we have to find something odd in France."

"Odd?" Percy questioned

"Yes, like something abnormal." Thalia said. "Something that is out of place."

I sighed. I guess we have no choice. I look at my friends and cousin. If we do actually susceed this and find the amulet from Medea. I'm not sure if one of us will survive.

"By the way, what Bianca and I are supposed to do before and when we meet Medea?" I asked

Thalia smirked at me as if I will regret asking that question.

"Isn't it obvious?" Thalia questioned me as she smirked. "You and Bianca are pretending to be a couple."

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


End file.
